Jungle Loving
by Creeply
Summary: This is a hot and heavy piece. Alvin and the Chippettes are lost on an island. Only each other, then things get weird. Sex and swears throughout. Warning not for children! This is very mature! Please review and give suggestions as I want to get better. Expect lots of lust and fetishy things.
1. Chapter 1

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks Long time lurker first time writer This is my first time posting anything. Review please. Note that all characters are designed off of humans and are all about 15 Note that there will be a lot of fetish stuff in this.**

Alvin, Jeanette, Elanor, and Brittany,hiked through the dense rain forest. The two oldet siblings taking the lead while the younger ones stepped carefully in the others foot prints. The trip had been going amazingly until a few hours ago. Dave had asked the girls if they wanted to come with the boys to South America, the girls had of course jumped at the opportunity.

After hours of traveling and resting in the hotel room they had all decided to go out for a canoe ride along one of the bigger rivers. Unfortunately all that had been left at the canoe rental place was a triple and a quadruple. Alvin still tired from the plane trip had decided to go in the one with the girls, Jeanette and Eleanor were paddling while he and Brittany were resting inside of the canoe.

It had been very pleasant at first, a cool breeze, lapping water, and smooth sailing. The boat with Dave and Alvin's brothers had pulled ahead as the other canoe was significantly heavier. That was about the time when things began to go wrong. The sky grew overcast and the water began to swell up higher and higher, it felt more like being on an ocean than a river. The other canoe was pulled so far away that it disappeared. Leaving Alvin and the girls alone.

A crash of thunder and some lightning strikes later the canoe got swamped and they were struggling in the middle of the water. They got lucky, an island had appeared from the mists. They swam as hard as they could with Eleanor and Alvin helping the other girls on. They reached the beach and pulled themselves up. Tears, swears and hugs were exchanged.

"Where the hell are we?" Brittany said out of the blue. The quartet looked around them, the island appeared surrounded in mists, yet oddly enough the top cover of clouds had all but disappeared, leaving only a small pattering of rain falling down.

"I don't know, but this place looks magical." Eleanor said as she stood up. She removed her life jacket and shivered. While being South America it was still relatively cool, especially after getting drenched. Jeanette pulled out a book that she had been holding close to herself, she flipped through it until she came to a map.

"According to the tour guide we should be around here." She pointed to a spot on the map of just empty water, stretching for miles in either direction and even more rainforest after that.

"You might have that off a bit."

Jeanette flipped through some more until she came to a picture of an island, surrounded in mists.

"There's a legend of an ancient island know as the holder of the mists, in ancient times there was a witch doctor who lived on the island and cultivated it's strange flora, apparently she was a master of...I can't make out this next part, it looks like...L...something...something...I think that's a T?"

"Okay fine, we're on an imaginary island, with no one else on it. Let's find some shelter. I don't want to be caught up in those clouds." Alvin said pointing up to the sky. The clouds had gotten bigger and heavier with rain. The four of them began to make their way into the island, Eleanor called out hello every few miles until Brittany glared at her to stop.

They walked for what very well might have been miles. They stopped once they stumbled upon a clearing.

It was a very wide clearing, there was a small stream moving through it. The four of them had been walking for so long that they would gladly lean over and drink from it, each one taking long slurps, their clothes becoming even wetter as they dribbled some down their fronts. Turning around Jeanette gasped at what she saw.

It was a hut, ramshackle but livable, very large as well. An old cauldron sat in front with a fire prepared but not lit beneath it. The place clearly had been abandoned from the piles of leaves and dust cover. It would be perfect for them to spend the night in.

"Guys! Look!" The other three turned around and their eyes widened at the sight.

"Ugh. It looks disgusting." Brittany complained about their less than ideal living situation.

"Oh come on Britt. It will do for a little while." The four of them trooped over and opened the door, the hinge squeaked and squealed and the actual door fell off of the hinges landing in the yard with a thump. The four walked in squinting at the light.

"Well, could be worse. At least now we got a place to stay until we're rescued." Eleanor said good naturedly. Brittany ran her finger over a table piled with root vegetables.

"We should at least clean up or something."

"Naw, we should get some firewood and cook something, I'm hungry." Alvin complained. Brittany turned to glare at him, opened her mouth,and her stomach rumbled. Her face grew red as a beet.

"Yeah I think we should all eat."

"I can cook us something." Eleanor offered.

"I'll get firewood." Alvin said moving off.

"I'll help you." Jeanette called out and raced after him, he might grab a sapling that was too wet or young so she should hall point some out.

Brittany sighed. "I guess I'll clean up." With that she went off in search for a broom. Eleanor turned to the piles of roots and vegetables, the spices hanging from the ceiling and the sharp knifes lined up. She hmm to herself before she grabbed a large pot and began to gather water form the stream. Once that was completed she grabbed six things that looked like purple carrots, four things that looked like potatoes and as many spices as she could identify, she put them in the water and began to dice up other vegetables, she intended to make a good meal tonight, even if they had less than great circumstances.

Brittany had found a pile of rags and was busy dusting off a huge bed and the walls. Spiders had made their nests there. The big creepy crawlies freaked her out but she needed to do what she needed to do. Coming to a corner she found a pile of what appeared to be clothing. She picked one article up experimentally. It was three or four chords with what appeared to be square scrapes of cloth attached. Wouldn't cover much, looked sort of like something that people in Rio wore during spring break.

She held it up experimentally to her hips, the waist was insane! Easily around thirty eight square inches if not more! She would never be able to fit into it.

"Must be for an overweight person or something." She said dismissivley. The hut was much bigger on the inside, it stretched underground or something, with there being a kitchen entrance, three extra rooms and a master bedroom, along with what appeared to be a room filled with couches and chairs. If couches and chairs were made from rugs and old sticks. She knew she had her work cut out for her, but with her keen eye she could make this place look amazing.

Alvin and Jeanette hurried into the forest and then out. Trip after trip, Eleanor demanded more firewood to keep warm at night and Jeanette claimed that the smoke would keep mosquitoes away. Alvin didn't know what the taller girl was talking about, he hadn't seen one single bloodsucker since they landed on the island. The place really did have a magical air to it. Dense rainforest, open clearings even a few meadows. It was glorious here. Alvin questioned whether or not he would even want to be rescues. Sure it would look great in the newspapers...but still when you find a paradise island do you ever really want to leave?

They had gathered around the fire, now the coals glowed as embers. Hot enough to cook on, the large pot was simmering and a delicious smell or soup emanated from the cauldron. Eleanor had scrounged up four bowls and a ladle. All made of wood but still surprising.

"Boy tho place really does have everything huh?" Jeanette said appreciably as she took the bowl and began to slurp down her meal. Brittany attempted to be dainty at first but she too was gulping down the hot food. None of the four talked as they drank deep from the bowls. They each had easily four bowls each, and scraped along the bottom to get anything else.

Alvin stood and stretched.  
"I want another one of those purple things, where are they?"

"They look like carrots and are on the table as you enter." Alvin burped out a thanks and went inside to get a little after meal snack.

Brittany laid back and sighed. She laid her hangs on her stomach in contentment. She didn't often pig out, and this was a good meal to eat a lot of. Jeanette was leaving through her waterlogged book attempting to find more about the island. She would chew on her bottom lip, she shifted a little every few seconds and would rub her stomach to aid digestion. She felt warm from the good meal, it really made her feel energized yet also sluggish.

Eleanor moved the pot off of the embers and gazed deeply into the fire. She sighed heavily, her eyes felt hot and heavy and she was ready for a nap.

Brittany began to shift uncomfortably, she felt as if she was rising upwards. Going subtly higher than she should be. She sat up and attempted to get a deep breath. Her shirt felt tight, too tight. She gazed down to see what the problem might be, her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Growing from her chest appeared two fleshy balloons. Her boobs had grown easily twice their normal size, and they simply continued to swell. The cup sized kept going. She gasped as the fabric of her shirt began to stretch and then rip. She doubled over in pain and grabbed her stomach, moaning in pain and pleasure. It felt as if all of the food that she had just eaten was shifting in two different directions. Some more towards her now significantly larger tits, and some to her butt.

'My butt.' She thought, she reached around and grasped the now larger spheres. She had always been proud of her rear and hips, but now they were ridiculous, they made her look like a bimbo from a music video! Her stomach decreased until there were some well shaped muscles forming, not strong but noticeable under a layer of fat. She ran her fingers down her stomach, touching the wet ripped portions of her shirt and skirt until she reached her hips and swung around to her ass. She felt the jiggle and moaned as a shock of pleasure moved through her.

Jeanette's eyes widened as she realized that her glasses were becoming fogged up. She removed them and to her surprise could see just as well without them, she bent in half with a moan as she felt her legs tingle and grow, her jeans stretched to the limit before tearing at the thighs and right down the seams. Her sweater began to balloon in front of her. She wiped it off in fear and gazed down at two cantaloupe sized breasts where before there had been nothing but flatness, her rear tingled much like her legs had and she shifted, she could feel her pants being filled out and then splitting from a piece of meat that was too big being inside of them.

Jeanette looked in shock at her new body. Her lithe legs were gone, now they were long and strong and supple. Her butt had almost seemed to shift upwards and puff out. Her breasts had grown to an impressive D cup and she touched her perk erect nipples.

Eleanor looked at the fire until she felt her tits feel heavy. She gazed down in clouded wonder as she felt her breasts grow larger and plumper. They burst out of her button up shirt, the buttons flying off in all different directions. She gazed in open mouthed shock at the enormous breasts on her chest. They were almost the size of beach balls. The areola's had become puffed out, they resembled pink donuts. Her nipples peeked out of them, she could spot a few droplets of milk forming on the tips.  
Her hips had stretched out of her pants. They were almost forty-eight inches wide, a child could cartwheel out of them. She rubbed herself up and down admiring her new shape.

The three sisters looked at each other in shock for a moment. Admiring their new forms, perfect for child bearing and would make any man worship where they walked. The three resembled goddesses with the glow of their skin and their now longer silkier hair. It reached past their shoulders and just about brushed their waists.

"Eleanor. What did you put in our food?" Brittany said calmly.

"I guess a couple of potato looking things and six carrot looking things."

"The ones Alvin is going to go get?" Their eyes widened imagining what his transformation might be. Simultaneously they felt a fire grow in their stomach and vagina's. They were a fire, they were sheer flame.

"D'-D-Did the for look like this?" Jeanette flipped to a page, her eyes wide at the carrot looking things and the potato shaped things. Eleanor nodded once, those were them.

Jeanette read through them quickly.

 _The Oohee root is thought to be a_ _cryptid. A magical vegetable that gives the taker superior child bearing powers and sexual perfection. The side effects are believed to be permanent lust filled urges. The other is the Chee Chee potato, another root that has only been found once, a powerful endorphin that increases fertility and encourages the taker to engage in sexual congress with the first male that they see. The natives of South America claim that the vegetables alter the body and can lead to multiple broods and even intelligence loss!_

"Impossible." Jeanette breathed out.

"I'll say. Can't believe we didn't eat these sooner." Alvin said from the doorway of the hut. He walked out, his red shirt and jeans had also exploded off of him. He stood before the three sisters in all his erect glory. His balls had swelled with unused sperm, heavy and throbbing, they resembled baseballs, his cock stood erect at an impossible twelve inches. His pectorals had gotten stronger and he had delved into an eight pack. His biceps were strong and Brittany almost drooled over the shape of his body. He stepped gaudily out of the hut and the two groups looked at each other. Sizing each other up, impressed by their brand new attributes.

Jeanette was the first one to snap. She couldn't help it, her mind tried to stay calm and logical. But she couldn't help it, she was in love with Alvin, in lust with him. If she didn't have him she would explode.

She jumped to her feet and ran towards him. She jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around his torso. She began to kiss up and down his face and neck, swirling her tongue against his ear and licking at his lips. He returned the favor, burying his hands into her hair and licking at her neck like a cat.

Brittany and Eleanor rushed over, not wanting to be left out. Each one jiggling from the jog.

Jeanette pulled away gasping and looked downwards. She could feel his heartbeat in his dick. It rested along the curve of her butt and her snatch rubbed against his abs. She giggled and rubbed harder.

"Hey I want a turn." Brittany whined gabbing his face and kissing Alvin hard on the lips. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and began to swirl with his. They began to huff and moan. Eleanor kneeled down and twisted her nipples hard, groaning until she felt some milk begin to form on her tips. She continued until she began a flow. She started to rub her lactating tits against Alvin's cock and Jeanette's snatch. Lubing the two up with her own breast milk.

"Now I think you're ready." She giggled. "Be quick me and Brittany want a turn too."

Alvin gazed into Jeanette's wide desperate eyes. She needed to feel him fill her up. He was happy to oblige. With a grunt Alvin lifted Jeanette up and deposited her right on the tip. She shifted uncomfortably before she began to slip his milky dick into her. A shoomp sound and her muscles instinctively pulled him in as fast as they could. They both gasped out loud and groaned. Jeanette cam instantly. Splattering his thighs and waist Alvin began to move slowly, he had bypassed her hymn and was deep inside of her womb.

He pulled out experimentally and began to thrust again, harder this time. She eeped and held on to his shoulders for support. His rock hard member completely flattened her G spot and Jeanette threw her head back in awe. Cumming again. Alvin took this opportunity to grasp her tits and suckle on them, her chest completely exposed to him.

"I can see your lewd face." Brittany giggled as she inserted a finger into her self and scissorered.  
"I'm going to see you'res soon enough." Jeanette huffed out. Alvin began to bite his bottom lip. He reached his climax and began to deposit a wad inside of the girl. Jeanette brought her head back further and gave a silent yell. She had been spent by three more back to back orgasms. Alvin slipped her off and laid her gently on the dewy grass. Jeanette mewled at the emptiness like a baby kitten. She could feel Alvin's leftovers swimming inside of her. She drifted in and out of sleep.

"My turn." Eleanor shouted greedily before Brittany could beat her to the punch. Eleanor laid down and opened her legs. Getting the idea Alvin came to lie on top of her and sheathed himself. Brittany huffed in annoyance. Eleanor's muscles worked twice as strong and he almost fell onto her from the sudden jerking. Eleanor groaned in satisfaction. Competitive and mischievous was a dangerous combination for Alvin and he grabbed one of her massive globes of fat, she spilled between his fingers, and began to suckle hard, hoping to get the girl beneath him to cum first.

"That's right, suck me dry. Empty me." Ellie huffed and puffed. She began to pet the back of his head and wondered if she would be doing this with a child soon. They all looked fertile so it would probably be expected. Alvin began to suck even harder on her tits, the motherly tone in her voice encouraging him to go faster.

"Take me completely. Think of it as payment for-aaaAAAAHHH!-what you're gonna-right there!-give me!" Alvin could tell what she meant. Not cum but batter, baby batter to make a kid. Jeanette was definitely knocked up, if not now then by the end of the night she would be. Alvin intended that. Eleanor began to huff harder, she felt something huge coming up inside of her.

Alvin popped his mouth off of her still pumping nipple and kissed her hard on the lips. She tasted herself. And her sisters tongue, underneath there was the meal from earlier. Ellie screamed into his mouth as the two cam. Eleanor had three simultaneous orgasms that caused her to black out for a moment. Alvin had his second massive one for the night, and still felt hard and heavy.

"All done. Tag team." Ellie held up a hand and Brittany highfived her and grinned down at Alvin maliciously.

"I'm going to outlast you."

"Bet you can't."

"Gotta catch me first." With a laugh Britt began to jog, slowly, slow enough for him to catch up. They rushed about, his dick flipping and flapping and her whimpering at the thought of it stretching her like what she did to her clothing. Alvin caught her and picked her up, he was covered in sweat, cum and milk and she turned and licked him from the base up to his neck.

Brittany grinned and dropped to all fours. Her impressive rear faced him and she clapped it together. She grinned and shook her butt like a dog.

"Trying to be a bitch?"  
"I was thinking more like a queen cat."

Alvin lined up behind her, picked her up a little and then shoved himself in hard. He grabbed her flowing hair and pulled back on it. Brittany screamed loud enough to echo, she loved him being rough. Alvin grinned and began to pump faster, it turned out she was a bit of a squirter as he slapped wetly his hips into her butt it jiggled with every watery slap. They gazed into their eyes and slammed their lips together, biting their tongues and slurping their saliva. Alvin grasped her beasts and began to pull and twist the nipples. Brittany moaned louder, she liked the thought of someone hearing her, she liked the thought of someone out there knowing that she was having the bast time of her life.

She felt as if she were being split in two from sheer pleasure.

With a final groan Alvin cam hard into her and feeling his pressure release all his jizz into her Brittany complied in kind. Shooting cum below her and onto each of them. She gasped and huffed before collapsing into it.

Alvin stood tall among his conquests. He gazed around the clearing, and didn't mind if they weren't rescued. He looked at the three half-conscious chipettes and then down t himself. Still hard, still strong.

"Hey. Anyone up for round two?" All three of the girls raised their hands into the air. Still too worn out to speak.

* * *

They crawled to where he stood. Their shared mate. Each one kneeled before him, Brittany took his cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down. Eleanor nuzzled his left ball and Jeanette was slurping at his right nut sack.

Alvin looked around the clearing and sighed in containment. Three days of waking up to three beautiful woman laying on top of him and to his sides. All dribbling with sweat from their last lovemaking session. Moving on with everyone cooking and cleaning and gathering firewood, making the shack more homely and adding bits of decoration.

They did the deed most of the day, experimenting and trying each other's tastes, or swimming in the deep pool that formed near the other side of the clearing. At night they would screw each other until no one could walk and they collapsed into a sweaty pile smelling of sex and love and commitment.

"Hey let's see you has the best butt." Brittany said. Popping off of her meat lollipop. The other two agreed and turned with their rears pointing at Alvin's face.

"Well Alvie? You be the judge." Alvin hummed and moved around them. Sizing their rears, tickling them, giving a firm slap and pinches. They had down the same the day before with breasts (Eleanor of course won.) And legs the day before (Jeanette got that in the bag.) He looked at Jean's her's was small and tight and twitching, a good handful but more of a appetizer. Ellies enormous hips helped hers. But he could use them as a pillow or get smothered, they were intimidating. That only left Britt, with her jiggling ass that moved every time she spoke. He leaned down and entered her. She moaned at the sudden contact.

"Did there even really need to be a contest?" He said as he began to fuck her hard and quick.

 **Look out for the next chapter, even nuttier things will happen! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks. Warning more fetishy things to come including incest(Sort of) Impregnation and lactation. Time skips are to be expected as I write this thing out. Please review and give suggestions of anything that you might like to see.**

Alvin yawned and shifted. He had a heavy weight on top of him and two to either side. He looked down his torso to Brittany who was asleep on top of him, Jeanette was to his left and Eleanor to his right. All three deep in sleep. Brittany's perfectly sculpted rear was facing him as she had basically fainted from what he had done to her last night. She still cradled his ball sack.

Grinning in pride Alvin began to scoot himself backwards. Years of practice had gotten him to the point where he could do this easily. He lifted himself up with his arms and allowed his mate to slip onto the grass mat between her younger sisters. The three cuddled closer together and embraced. Alvin smiled down at the scene. He had some morning wood and stroked it softly urging it silently to go down, he would be getting plenty later on in the day, or at night, depending on the girls mood.

Alvin put on a few tatters of clothing held together by grass and vines. Even with everything the island had provided for them it did not come with something like an outlet mall. Slightly more covered then normal, really it wash't much more than a loincloth. Alvin tiptoed around his wives, exiting the door and going down the short hall they had constructed attached to the hut.

They had actually gotten married in their own little way. With no idea where they were and the mist continuously hiding the island the four of them had chosen to stay for the long haul and chose to marry each other. It also helped that the strange fruits and vegetables on the island appeared to lower inhibitions as well as warp them physically, so they were all on board with getting married in one small harem.

They had constructed a little gazebo out of bamboo right in the middle of the clearing, they only wore flowers weaved in their hair and in little necklaces, they had rubbed coconut oil on themselves so they glistened and one after the other looked deep into their eyes and vowed to be together. It wasn't Alvin marrying three girls in his mind, it was the four of them creating a union to always be together, for as long as they might live.

Of course afterwards they had the ceremonially orgy that marked every night, but he gave special attention to each one of them, you only got married once after all.

Alvin paused by one of the open doorways of the hut. Sleeping in a pile were their three year olds. Well three as far as they could figure, time moved strangely on the island. Made even stranger by the more mature parents transformation. Alvin and the girls were the only ones to eat the strange purple carrots and oddly shaped potatoes. They didn't want any of their children to grow double D knockers when so young!

Alvin used the term children but it was really just girls. Six girls slept all cuddled together in a long elevated hammock lined with weaved grass mats. He could still easily pick them up (Well he could easily pick up their mothers but in an entirely different way.) The daughters beside having an affinity for breast milk when they were babies and being a tad more reckless than Alvin remembered at his age seemed perfectly normal.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had each given birth to a pair of beautiful baby girls. Perfect twins. They had kept them up late, gotten into scrapes and been tiny hellions for three years and he wouldn't give them up for the world.

There were some concerns and draw backs however with the births. Eleanor while excited for the new companions had said that they should not have any more any time soon. She certainly wanted some more kids but immediately after these and the island would soon spiral out of control. The only problem was, the girls had gotten knocked up; by their calendar the very day that they landed! They were all very fertile and seemed designed to breed.

Jeanette had come to their rescue. She had found a plant in her book that could naturally act as birth control. Very rare and with no known side effects. The best part was they were right in the middle of it's range. So with a kiss good luck Alvin had gone off in search of the plant. He used the paths that they generally marked out for the beach and to gather firewood, but eventually had to range further and even further.

Long story short he got lost, had to back track, look at the picture again and was ultimately left babysitting while the girls went out and found it not two hours later. Disheveled,sweaty and exhausted. The babies had not even woken up from the naps that the girls had put them down for. Brittany had not let him hear the end of it for days. Complaining about how he had gone on a little 'Adventure' To ditch them and work.

Ultimately they decided that with the new plant they would try for kids every five years, and if they were going to have more then they were going to have more. But their youngest would be old enough to be able to have younger siblings and the parents would be able to keep up.

This did not stop them from having sex, in fact they had it most night, with joy because they knew they didn't need to worry about pregnancy.

Alvin would only admit this to himself, but he actually really enjoyed seeing the girls pregnant, not in a sexual way...although it was difficult not to. But in a loving caring way. It was the most intimate thing he could think of.

Alvin had come out of the hut and stood in the sunshine. A clear lovely day. The clouds melted off into the distance and the forest gave little exotic bird calls. He sniffed the air and began to set up some breakfast. Nothing fancy, he wasn't Eleanor so simple mushed beans and grains into an oatmeal type food, some sugar cane and coconut milk if the children were interested.

Alvin sat and daydreamed about the water slowly moving down to the deeper pool. A great day to be alive.

"What chu looking at Daddy?"

Alvin turned to look at one of his and Brittany's girls. She had her mothers and fathers eyes a piercing blue, her mothers long strawberry hair, but his facial structure. She wore nothing, it was difficult to find clothes in the hut for their daughters to wear, most were designed to be too big for the people who weren't under the affects of the fruit and roots and berries of the island. On top of that most of their little girls didn't like to wear grass skirts or shirts, complaining that they itched so often that the parents gave up and allowed them to go around in the buck.

Jeanette had a theory it had to due with the four of them not wearing clothing when the girls were just born and breastfeeding them a little longer than was necessary.

Susana always worried her mother a little, she had tried to walk before the others and switched to solid food quicker, she almost drowned once when they were learning to swim and went out too deep. She was a little wild but Alvin brushed it off as nothing more than exuberance.

"Just thinking Susana."

She was named after a country song that both her mother and father loved to death. Her twin sister who looked like the spitting image of Brittany except with her fathers hair color and some freckles was called Jackson after Michael, Alvin would be humming a tune and she would hum along with him. She would hound her parents even more than the other girls to sing songs and teach them dance moves that she would imitate until she got them down pat.

The following children were named Bea and Tesla, his and Jeanette's daughters. Named after the creator of the Tesla coil and Beatrice Miller, the girls guardian from back in civilization. Beatrice was a tall and gangly girl with long blonde hair that she got from her father and very pale skin she got from her mother. She was shy and artistic and loved to doodle in the sand.

Tesla was a lot like her sister except with their mothers hair and eyes, she looked almost like a little Jeanette! She enjoyed taking things apart and seeing how they ticked and would gaze at one of the few books on the island in wonder for hours at a time.

Finally there was Olivia and Wendy. Eleanor said that they were the names of old friends that she had when she was little. Wendy was taller than her sister and very stubborn. If she didn't have her way she might carry on like a brat for hours, other times she was very nurturing and made certain her sisters had plenty of fun and attention whenever the parents were too busy to give it. She had her mothers brown eyes and straw colored hair, she was a little plump and had her hair in two pigtails.

Olivia was a small dumpling of a girl. Short, stout, with her mothers hair and eyes and panache for cooking, she also liked to run and wrestle her sisters, more like a tomboy than a little angel.

The girls treated all the girls like their daughters, not as nieces or cousins but Jeanette would at times scold Jackson while Tesla helped Eleanor cook and Brittany would assist Olivia with some good running techniques.

They had all agreed it would be easier as a family to treat everyone the same.

"About?"

"What to do today?"

"W-W-w-what are w-w-we doing today daddy?"

Tesla said with her stutter popping up on Alvin's left. Alvin turned to see the rest of his girls and his lovely wives exit the hut and sit down at the table they had carved. Eleanor dished out bowls of the 'oatmeal' and Alvin went to join in.

"First we eat breakfast."

"Good, not just fruit and berries today." Jeanette said, she was trying to keep the girls from getting too much unnecessary sugar and it seemed as if the most was in the fruit and berries they ate.

Brittany winced as Jackson sat on her lap and brushed against her nipples. The girls were wearing revealing thong like outfits that Brittany had found hiding in the corners of the hut when they first landed. Not much good covering up, just a small square that stretched from one tip of one nipple to the other tip of the other one. There were flaps that did nothing to cover their buttcracks and she would sometimes slip them around a little to keep her 'special place.' private from her daughters.

They didn't need to know about that stuff just yet.

"What is the plan today?" Eleanor said as she wiped some oatmeal from Wendy's chin and spoon fed her a little.

"I haven't been down to the beach in a really long time." Jeanette said absentmindedly gazing off into the distance, her long ponytail hanging in her bowl.

"You know I think that could be a pretty good idea, bring the girls down to the river side." Ellie agreed with a smile. "We could have a picnic."

"Geez you think that they would be able to make it? They have some pretty tiny legs." Alvin said scratching the back of his head. He received glares and shocked expressions from all of his daughters.

A chorus of "WE CAN MAKE IT!" And "PLEASSEEESSSEE!" Until Brittany wrapped her bowl on the table to get attention.

"Why not. We should make lunch and go down to the beach. Just as long as you girls promise to swim where we tell you to and to stick with your buddies."

A shouting and a scrambling commenced with the daughters wolfing down their meal in order to go down to the waters edge. Jackson roughly elbowed her mother in her ample bosom again and Britt hissed in pain, it went unnoticed by the girls but not from her sisters of mate.

"You okay?" Alvin asked as he knelt next to her. She nodded once and took a deep breath of air.

"I'm just sore is all." Alvin opened his mouth to make a smart aleck remark and she cut him off. "No, I mean that I'm well... We're all still lactating." Alvin blinked for a moment before turning to Jeanette and Eleanor. They both nodded in confirmation. He knew that Ellie had been doing so from the start but Jean? And Britt? Even after the girls?

"Well what do we do?"

"I don't know but I feel like a heftier." Ellie complained balancing a pot on her ample hips. "I need some sort of release from it all." Alvin got a naughty idea in his head and clapped a hand over his mouth to contain a smile.

"What?"

"We could just milk you three." Alvin began to snicker and chortle. Brittany and Eleanor were about to give him a piece of their minds before Jeanette chimed in.

"That might not be a bad idea." she was blushing at the ground and started in surprise as the three of them looked at her in shock.

"Jean I was just kidding."

"Think about it, we just need some help. Someone to pump us and collect the milk that comes out."

"Look Jean. If you girls want some relieve I can supply it. But I have no idea how I would be able to milk all three of you at once. Never once thought I would need to say that."

"Wellll." Eleanor looked back to the hut. "It might not have to just be you alone." Brittany balked in surprise.

"You cannot be serious."

"Well why not? They need to learn about some things some time. And Britt." Ellie rubbed her aching milkers together. "I neeeeeeed relieeeeeffffffff." She moaned out as she pinched herself through the cloth.

"Calm down the girls are inside." Brittany hissed.

"We do it all the time with them a few rooms away but her doing this now surprises you?" Brittany blushed and began to pick at the table in annoyance.

"Ready to go!" The six daughters walked out of the hut with wide smiles and carrying little bowls to make sandcastles and sticks and wooden buckets to collect things.

The adults looked at each other before standing up and leading the kids away.

* * *

Their daughters scurrying around the path in front of them Alvin slowly fell back behind with Eleanor and Brittany. Jeanette had a good idea what was going on and allowed herself to be swept up int he tide of moving children.

"Well. Let's talk about it."

"They're way too young. I'm not letting my babies see my breasts." Brittany spoke in agitation. She turned away and huffed with her nose in the air.

"Well I need help, and I would prefer the girls learn to not be ashamed of their bodies from role models. No matter how ridiculous they might appear." Eleanor copied her sister and turned her back on her with her arms crossed.

Their chests sloshed with unused milk. Stretching the tight skin so hard that sometimes when they breathed they produced little droplets right on the tips. Alvin always hating seeing his girls fight got between them and wrapped an arm around each shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. You two shouldn't fight right? Come on, we're all in agreement that Brittany's in the wrong here."

"WHAT?!" Brittany turned around with her eyes burning. She moved fast enough to slap his chest with her own, her globes shifting on his pecs. Eleanor turned in shock at the allegation, her own breasts resting heavy on Alvin's back.

Although inappropriate timing Alvin developed a bulge.

"Well look. Think of this. You guys need relief and it hurts so you should get it in any way possible."

"Wait." Eleanor spoke. "Maybe Britt does have a point. I mean they are still young. Maybe we could wait a couple years?" Brittany stopped and considered this. She wanted a solution to her discomfort now! But if they needed to wait and she felt the girls would willingly do it.

"Fine. I guess we could wait and see." She said. Alvin shrugged happy that they had solved it out.

"Hey. Since Jeanette's watching the girls." Brittany began, she popped her breasts out of her top and let it fall to the ground. Her swollen breasts exposed. "We could at least have a bit of fun." Alvin grinned lechourously and grabbed one of her nipples and rolled it between his fingers.

Brittany moaned and pushed herself forward into Alvin's grasp. He snaked an arm around and began to kneed her backside. Eleanor began to rub herself up and down her sister and lover, she got to their crotches and choose to sample a bit of Brittany today. Shoving her head between her sisters legs Ellie delivered long slow licks to her sister's snatch.

Brittany with all of the attention began to breathe louder and heavier. Like a lioness in heat, she needed relief. Alvin brought his mouth down to her other nipple and suckled hard. Brittany began to let out deep yelps and omphs. Her desire echoed through the rainforest.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Tesla said turning to her mother. Jeanette blushed, well aware of what it was.  
"Just a monkey darling."  
"Sometimes I hear it at night." She said with wide wondering eyes.  
"Just a horny little monkey having fun without us." Jeanette ground the words out, determined to get more than her faire share that night.

* * *

Brittany let out one last call before she collapsed, squirting into Eleanor's mouth and teats. Ellie drank it up as fast as she possible could. Alvin turned to the younger sister and helped her up. He began to twist and turn one of her nipples in one hand and in the other he pulled at it like milking a cow. He forced Ellie to sit upright so that he could bend over and slurp at her insides.

Ellie moved so that she was sitting on his face as he milked her. His hands and her front were covered in the thick creamy liquid.

Brittany turned and gazed at Alvin's erect penis and with a smirk she started to lick the shaft. Alvin gargled Ellie's insides and she leaned forward to return the favor to his head. They went faster and harder, his cock began to spasm and his balls tightened. They exploded into the two girls faces and they cheered in exuberance. Ellie lasted another second before cumming hard on Alvin's face. She slid off and landed heavily on the path. They grinned at each other.

* * *

Jeanette and the girls had gotten to the beach. Olivia and Susana had rushed towards the water hand in hand to dance and play in it. Tesla had sat down on the grass next to her mother while Jackson and Beatrice went to make sand castles and draw in the dirt. Wendy had hiked around before she began to put out little lunch things, fruit, some nuts, some salted fish that they and found a way to preserve.

Wendy would look out at her little sister occasionally. They had all been on the same night but that didn't mean that some did not act significantly older at times. Jeanette sat with her legs under her and a little to the side, she would gaze at the children splashing and watch the mist. There seemed to be no natural predators on the island but it made sense to check.

Jeanette took out a book and handed it to her daughter who began to read through it looking up at times and glaring into the mist. Pondering.

Her eyes widened and she pointed out into the waves.

"Mommy w-ww-what's that?" Jeanette looked up and her eyes widened. A couple of large cube shapes were approaching the beach!

Jeanette jumped to her feet and rushed to the water shouting the entire way.

"Olivia! Susana! Get in here now!" The two girls frightened with their mothers tone of voice quickly rushed onto shore and cowered behind her. Jeanette glared into the mist. The six little girls huddled around her legs whimpering. She petted a few heads that she could reach but kept her eyes on the shape.

Eventually it came to rest in the shallows. Jeanette let out a sigh of relief and moved towards it. The girls went after her cautiously.

Jeanette came up to the two large crates and began to drag them to shore. Grunting the entire time. They were easily her height in all departments and were connected by a couple of ropes.

She got it onto the shore with some help of the girls and she began to pull at a board. It was Olivia who eventually tore it off. Jeanette reached in and pulled out a few packets. Her eyes widened in surprise. Lots of little seed packets, corn, peas, zucchini, it was all there! She could easily grow it! Maybe get the kids to help and they could start their own garden of sorts!

She reached in deeper and pulled out magazines! Very old ones but still! New books and stories as opposed to the ones she repeated to the girls half the time. She dared to test her luck and reached even further. The girls leaned forward on their tiptoes trying to see past her long legs and plump rump. Jeanette could only get so far before her breasts stopped her from pushing any further. She felt around and pulled a final thing out. Her eyes widened in wonder.

It was a pink fluffy towel. She felt it, soft and downy. She stuffed her face in it and sniffed.

"Why is mommy being so weird?" Jackson said to Wendy who merely shrugged in response. Jeanette smiled and moved to show the girls a little trick.

"You girls know my hips right?"

"Yeah mommy, we see them everyday." Susana said with her hand on one cocked out hip, Jeanette balked at the similarity between mother and daughter.

"Well, now you see them. Now you don't." Jeanette wrapped her hips,waist and legs in the pink fluffy towel and turned around striking a pose. The girls gasped and moved forward to touch the material in awe. Beatrice shoved her entire face into Jeanette's crotch and sniffed deeply.

"I want something like this to wrap around myself." Beatrice said dreamily.

Alvin Eleanor and Brittany exited the jungle adjusting their clothes, their eyes widened at the scene before them. Jeanette smiled and waved. Everyone went back wearing a towel. Alvin turned his into a new loincloth. Jeanette stuck with her wrap around the waist and added another about her chest. Brittany just put it on like she had exited the shower. Eleanor took a few and draped them around her breast and a wrap about her hips, but riding lower like a dress or apron.

The girls wore theirs as capes and flew in front of their parents to home.

 **Give me some reviews. And a few baby names that you might like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The chipmunks. Please read and review. Two years after last story. Warning fetish incest and sex scenes approach.**

* * *

The girls eyes widened as they gazed at the mountain of wrapped gifts, admittedly most had been wrapped in banana leaves but Eleanor had been handy enough to make different colors for things and Brittany with her eye for fashion made them all look presentable. Jeanette had gone through a few scientific mix ups but designed enough different combinations that she could color her daughter's packages.

"We could only really get you girls a present each, so be nice and share okay?" Eleanor reminded the girls. Some ignored her, others nodded okay while the final duo responded.

"And just remember that we all pitched in to make these for you." Alvin added.

The six daughter descended upon the pile of stuff that their mothers and father had provided for them. Each one got a different colored stone that had been smoothed to a fine grain. But beside that each parent had painstakingly crafted something for their girls.

Tesla gasped as she slowly removed the leaves from her present. It had a bark cover with long thin pages made out of more bark and leaves, a story was written on it in a scrawling sloppy hand, charcoal that had been left to cry on the page told out a story.

"Once upon a long winter's night." Tesla breathed out in awe. She grasped the bottom of her yellow towel wrap and dabbed at her eyes. They had written her a story, a new book to read, one she had never heard before.

"What do polite girls say?" Eleanor prodded the little one, Tesla gazed up with an enormous grin

"Thank you so much."

Beatrice unwrapped hers and squealed in joy. It had been painstaking but Jeanette had managed to whip up her daughter a set of chalk. And a small flat black rock to draw on. She squeed and hugged it close to herself.

Jackson was spellbound by her gift, it was simple yes, but still so extravagant! A teddy bear that had been made out of old pieces of discarded clothing and stuffed with sand. Heavy but it felt soft and warm in the morning air. She held it to her face and smiled.

Susana was hopping up and down in excitement. It was a conch shell! She had always wanted one of her own! Ever since she saw her daddy blow into one and make astounding sounds with it! She had accidentally broken his but now she and her own! She continued her little victory dance and Jackson not wanting to be left out joined her.

Olivia held up a small rubber thing, it was round and hard and about the size of one of her mothers breasts, which were quite large and seemed to be growing bigger recently, subtly but noticeably bigger.

She dropped it and it bounced. She gasped. It took Alvin a month of gathering rubber sap and Eleanor testing the proper densities before Jeanette could cook a proper mega sized bouncy ball.

Wendy smiled at her fancy new recipe rock. It was a long flat piece of stone that had scratches in it detailing many recipes her mothers prepared for them. Along with multiple different ways to care for their little garden of crops. She had always wanted this responsibility and now here she got it! She ran and hugged her mother, she couldn't reach all the way around her mother's impressive hips _yet_ but she hopped one day to do so.

"Well girls what did you think?" Alvin asked as he sat down at the table. His daughters ran over and began to babble about how great their presents were and how awesome it was to be five years old now. Alvin smiled down. He looked at the girls and they nodded, it was as good a time as any.

Alvin watched his wives rears as they retreated into the hut. He had trouble keeping up with their daily needs of relief, but he hoped tonight to finally catch up. He glanced at his girls. Five years old, but were smarter than any five year old he ever knew, not to mention they were growing right before his eyes. They needed to learn some things.

He looked up and saw his wives coyly swing their hips in unison and his heart nearly broke through his collar. He felt hotter and ready as a stallion, eager to please. Brittany's butt would occasionally slip out a little from her wrap but she refused to change it, if she wanted to cover her ass completely she would need to expose her tits and today was their plan to do that.

Eleanor came out of the hut with the stools, Brittany and Jeanette followed vastly behind her with some buckets. While nervous they were also very excited, it was sort of hot in a weird way. Getting milked by your child, they enjoyed it with Alvin but his hands were too big, they wanted small and supple ones for once.

"Now girls."Eleanor began setting down the three stools, she Jeanette and Brittany sat on them. "You are going to help us make your cake and milk for it."

"I don't see any coconuts." Wendy said puzzled looking at the recipe.

Brittany laughed. "She thinks it's going to come from coconuts! HA!"

"This is a different kind of cake. I've called it mommy cake."

"It's made with mommy milk." Jeanette explained with a smile. With that the girls completely disrobed.

Alvin moaned and bit his lip. The girls breasts had increased in size since the original transformation. They were all perky and soft and too large to be natural. Yet there they were, with erect pink nipples and powerful udders. Jeanette's had doubled in size from her first time and they were softly swaying. Brittany's were pink and perk and hot, they were almost the same size as her bottom! She had perfect proportions.

Eleanor's were huge. They. Were. HUGE. Simple and soft and just enormous. The girls looked at each other in confusion. How were they supposed to get milk form their Mommies?

Eleanor started it off.  
"Wendy. Olivia. Come here please."  
"You too Jackson and Susana." the three sets of twins went to their birth mothers who had gone to all fours with each breast hovering over the opening of the bucket.

"Now grab the nipple and pull." Wendy did so tentatively, she did not want to hurt her mother. Almost instantly a few droplets of milk formed on the tips and she gasped. Olivia experimented by grabbing the top of Eleanor's breast and pulling downwards, a stream came out and Ellie groaned with satisfaction.

Tesla pulled softly at Jeanettes and nothing came out, it was making her more and more excited but with no payout.

"Darling, please be rougher. Mommy really, really, really needs to feel this." Tesla sighed and twisted sharply before pulling down and a stream opened up. Jeanette gasped as she felt the liquid that had been saving up inside of her for days pour out. Bea followed her sisters start and copied her. Soon Jeanette was gushing from both breasts and her daughters giggled and splashed at each other with the breast milk. Jeanette didn't even care, she didn't care that she was being used as alining water pistol. It felt too good. Tesla stripped off her milk soaked towel and hit her sister in the face with a stream of milk.

Brittany was huffing and puffing her daughters had found their own way of milking her. As if remembering their life as babies they were suckling her until she produced enough for them to pop off and pull downwards. Alvin watched on wide eyed and slack mouth as the mothers and their daughters took to milking like fish to water, birds to the sky...like cows to milking. He smiled in happiness. He had been nervous at first but this. This was his family. And they stuck together no matter what.

* * *

The rest of the day went as expected. Ellie and her girls cooked the cakes and everyone agreed it was much better than coconut milk. They had gone swimming, climbed trees and took naps in the shade. Jeanette read her daughters the stories and helped them color with their chalk. Brittany showed Jackson and Susana a few new dance moves, some of which Ellie greatly disapproved of.

All of the adults had done a song and dance show for the kids. They sang happy birthday to you a dozen times in a dozen different impressions. Hopping and dancing the entire time. The girls couldn't get enough of it! Later that night under the stars Alvin and the girls carried their daughters into the hut and tucked them in.

"What did you think of today Jackson?" Ellie said to the only girl still apparently awake. Jeanette and Brittany leaned in, if she said that it was good except for the milking they would drop it immediately and never bring it up ever again. They loved their daughters and didn't want them to be uncomfortable at home. They would find a different way to stop the pressure on their breasts.

"Today?" Jackson slurred out from sleep.

"Today was great! I loved it all! This was the best birthday ever!" Jackson said as she leaned back onto her new teddy bear. That caused the other girls to sit up and exclaim in excited tones how fun it was.

"Alright bed time all of you."

"So" Alvin said as he heard the rumpus in the girls room die down. He turned around. "Fifth birthday." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Jeanette blushed deep purple while Eleanor giggled, Brittany stuck out a hip and leaned her hand on it. She raised an eyebrow just as suggestively.

"Ready for our presents?"  
"Personally, this seems more on along the lines of you three giving me a present."  
"How sweet." Eleanor said as she dropped her towel wrap. "But I see it as mutually beneficial."

Alvin grinned and went for the youngest one first. A wolfish grin on his face. He grasped her teat and pulled it hard. Ellie groaned as nothing came out but air and nothing went in but pleasure. Alvin dropped to his knees and stuck his face next to her slit, he began to lick and stuck his tongue in as far as he could go, he found her G spot and began to pound away. Eleanor's legs couldn't hold her up.

"Oh whoa, oh wow! You're amazing at this." She said never getting tired of the feeling.

"Can you imagine if we didn't have the kids?" Brittany said to Jeanette as they both sat next to each other, their fingers in the other's pussy, rubbing viciously. Brittany cam on her sisters and Jeanette popped her own nipple from her mouth before replying.

"Well we're triplets and Alvin is in a set so we could have been more swamped. Imagine nine kids instead of six." Brittany shuddered a little, popping out two was hard enough! She couldn't imagine a third! And yet here they were intending to get knocked up again just for kicks.

Sure they liked how they all looked and how their breasts sat atop their swollen bellies and how great it was to teach them how to walk and and and...

'Damn it I really want to get pregnant.' Brittany thought.

"What?" Jeanette said, Brittany merely continued to huff not having realized she spoke aloud.

Ellie began to cum from his tongue and Alvin sucked it all up before he kissed her hard on the lips and deposited it into her mouth. Eleanor sighed and swished it between their two cheeks. Alvin stood and touched his cock tip to her lips she smiled and began to pleasure the tip. Brittany and Jeanette got onto their knees and shimmied over to them and began to also lick and suck his dick.

They moved his foreskin up and down and mewed. They rubbed their tits in it so completely that it actually disappeared from sight! Almost impossible with his new jumbo sized prick. Alvin felt the familiar build up and let his rocket go off in the girls faces. He continued to squirt and they continued to drink the sweet and salty meal.

Alvin grabbed Eleanor again, they still weren't finished. He lifted her up and had her face her sisters so that they could see every second of it. He entered her and she had to vote her lips and shriek.

"Shh. The girls." Jeanette hushed her sister moving her hands up and down. Eleanor was lost in a haze of lust. She felt nothing but the glorious dick inside of her, wanted nothing but it inside of her. 'Oh shit! It's growing' She thought. Indeed it was, swelling and opening, Alvin popped inside of her. She felt as if she had just had a champagne bottle opened inside of her. The vibrations caused her own orgasm in kind. Eleanor still being racked by them was put gently down by Alvin before he looked at Jeanette.

She spread her legs and smiled. Alvin descended into missionary and began to thrust inside of her. Jeanette gasped in shock, he was larger than normal! His head felt like an orange, and his actual dick a horses leg! Alvin thrust difficultly back, Jeanette slipped to the wall and started to bang against it. Her throat opened in and out, he was all the way in her womb! If he exploded in there.

Jeanette brought her head back and began to moan and groan. Her hair flew into her face and she had to keep spitting it out of her mouth, it was saturated in sweat and cum.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" She shouted out as the first of her four orgasms ripped into her body. Her desperate clenching, slippery insides were too much and he cam hard in her womb. Alvin gasped hard and pulled out until he felt himself 'Pop!' right out of her. Jeanette looked lost, cock drunk one might say. She was addicted, if not before than now. She forgot how good it felt to fornicate like an animal. To go without protection and the possibility of giving birth all the more real.

Alvin heard a whistle and turned to find Brittany already on all fours. She wiggled at him and he sauntered over.

"You really like this position don't you?"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Well it is a good side of you." Alvin grabbed a hold of her hips much like he had done to her little sister and began to thrust. With every smack of his hips her butt ground even deeper into his abs. Alvin began to mutter out buzzwords describing the sensation. Brittany could only gaze halfway up the wall, her eyes lidded as she rode out her orgasms on her stallion docked lover. Her husband with the biggest cock in the world. She fell onto her face, her breasts pillowing her fall huffing and puffing as he bucked into her.

Jeanette was still swearing a bit and actually setting a bit of atmosphere to the mood, an atmosphere that Britt liked. She made a little crying sound in the back of her throat. What she wanted to shout to high heaven was "KNOCK ME UP! GET ME FULL OF YOUR POTENT SEED!" In not so many words or syllables. Only a sudden shock could bring her back to reality.

"Mooooommmmmmyyyyyy?" Cried from the other room.

"Shit not now. I'm close." Brittany muttered pushing herself up to all fours, before smiling widely as if her babies could see her, and shuffling her knees so that she faced the wall to the girls room, but with Alvin still firmly inside of her.

"Yes sweetie?" She called back in a singsong voice, a wide smile on her face exposing all of her teeth, grinding them a little.

"What's that noise? Are you okay?"

"Yes Jackson. Mommy is okay. All of the mommies are okay. We and Daddy are just having aaaAAAHHhhhh little bit of a...wrestlign match!" Brittany cursed herself for the lame excuse.

"It's nothing to be concerned of sweetheart." Alvin called out to his daughter. He began to speed up and Brittany had to stifle her moaning with her hands.

"Are you doing a milking?"

"Not that kind of wrestling!" Alvin called back. Eleanor and Jeanette held each other up and laughed. Brittany glowered at them before singing back to her daughters room.

"Y-Y-Yeahh. We're all okay in here. You should go to sleep." Another orgasm rocked her and Brittany went for the fifth and final one, racing around the bend. She didn't even care what it sounded like. She just needed to cum! Alvin increased his pace and once she began to spasm and growl he couldn't hold back anymore and deposited his fourth load for the night, third one in one of his wives wombs, his sperm eagerly swam with all of their might and slammed into her eggs. She was fertilized in instants.

"Well." Alvin said as he collapsed next to a spent Brittany. Jeanette had already passed out and Eleanor had just pulled herself to lay next to them huffing and puffing before closing her own eyes.

"That was a good present."

The girls were all sitting up in their room. Tesla and Bea had their heads against the wall, curious as to what made their usually meek and silent mother scream as loudly as that.

"What do you think they were doing in there?" Bea asked her twin. Tesla crinkled her green eyes in thought.

"You heard Mommy." Susana responded turning over on her side to look at her half sisters. "It was nothing, now go to sleep."

'Huh' Alvin thought. 'One more present I got them was younger siblings.' He laughed to himself and fell asleep.

 **Please review as that means a lot to me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks, I make no money off of this. Another Chapter! Please read and review as I do not exactly know if it is going well or not unless someone tells me. So it would be greatly appreciated if you left a review of the story. Yeah, okay onwards then! Two year have passed if that helps, girls are now seven and Alvin and the Chippettes are around twenty two? There a bouts. A Little late to say but I am sorry if any of the characters are out of character.**

Alvin pulled on the tree branch as hard as he could, the enormous piece of wood screeched before being tugged out of it's roost. The girls wanted more firewood and because he was the only person on the island who was not either a six year old girl or heavily pregnant it fell to him to gather it.  
It had taken them almost two years for the girls to get pregnant again, his oldest were now six. None of them could figure out how it worked, the girls fifth birthday party had been intense, so much so that they expected the girls to surely been knocked up. But a few hundred days later and no baby bumps and they were worried.

It took an additional two years of trying but they were pretty sure this time. In fact with the size that the three of them had swollen to they were positive. It was almost their daughters birthday again, the big seven as Jackson was calling it. He didn't know whether to be happy that they were excited or concerned. He was never that good at finding presents and now here where they had to make everything...it made gift giving celebrations difficult.

Still somehow they had managed to blow the girls minds every year so this was to be another one. Alvin hoisted the tree branch onto his back and started to tug and pull it along. It moved easily on the grass, underneath the trees it was always damp and cool.

Alvin hiked back to home, whistling a little tune under his breath. He wondered off handedly what it was the mothers were getting the daughters this year. There had been no questioning of him, no asking to go out and gather vines or shiny rocks, so he just assumed that the Chippettes had a plan.  
Alvin entered the clearing on the far side, a small garden had been grown and was overflowing in some places, a few hammocks swung lazily in the breeze and a soft scratching of Beatrice writing something on some bark could be heard.

She wanted to follow in her mothers foot steps and write, Jeanette had only written for the girls and her siblings and him, but she was good at it and her daughter wanted to also be good at something similar. She seemed to prefer doodling in it more than actually writing, she would make great illustrations and never really need to go back and erase anything.

She looked up at her father carrying in the tree brach. He plopped it down and took one of their multiple tools to it, a rope with rocks imbedded in it. You would wrap it around a tree or section of branch and with vigorous pulling you could saw through faster than a hatchet.

"Do you want one of the girls to help you with that?"

Alvin looked up to see Eleanor leaning in the doorframe, she had her hands cradling her swollen tummy to make it easier to walk. Alvin grinned up at her. She smiled back.

"What?"  
"You look so pretty like that."  
"Flirt. Seriously, their just lazing around."  
"What? Your fine with letting one of your little servant girls out?" Alvin joked, once their mothers swelled up their daughters rose to the occasion admirably. Doing work, cleaning, and taking care of their mothers. Susana and Wendy had complained a little bit about all of the excess work that was dumped on them, they felt unfairly.

A couple of stern lectures later and they went along with it. Still muttering under their breaths but generally good workers. The girls in preparation for their newborns had been saving up on milk and so their biweekly milkings had come to a brief rest while the mothers stored some up and the daughters took a break and worked.

Tesla listened to her mother and aunts talk about giving birth. They would remind her again and again that she would not actually be present for the 'miracle of life' Alvin and the mothers had chosen to keep it private as they had done the last time that it had happened. Tesla would occasionally pout but would let it slide.

"Seriously I saw Olivia and Jackson just hanging around, they would be more than happy to help you out, we have plenty of help from Susana and Tesla. And now that Wendy's gotten into the groove of things her too."

Alvin scratched his chin before shrugging.

"Sure if you really feel like they should, but trust me, I got this." Ellie rolled her eyes at her lover's cockiness. She headed back into the hut. She entered the main bedroom where Jeanette and Brittany still remained.  
Jeanette was laying down across a straw mat reading a book. Her feet rested in Susana's lap and she massaged them as she listened to her aunt read aloud. She looked peaceful, serene, as if she had everything in the entire world. She would absentmindedly stroke her baby bump and coo occasional nothings to it, as if the inhabitant could hear her already.

Brittany in stark contrast was standing and sweating, she was almost overly energized, pumped full of adrenaline from what was to come, and to having to raise more kids. She was doing squats, their daughters spotting her in case she would begin to topple. She had on one of the bikini dresses that they had made a little more conservative, with a wider loin cloth and bigger patches over the breasts.

She could not wear her towel anymore as she was the most swollen of them all. Her stomach and breasts bounced with every squat that she took, Eleanor was afraid that she might slip and crush one of the girls accidentally. Eleanor could understand why she wanted some looser clothing, Ellie's own breasts had puffed up with milk and she generally went around without the top wrap on. Brittany had decided to just go for comfort with a minor bit of fashion, she would put shells or stones on the clothing but besides that she generally refused to wear the towels.

"28.29.30!" She shouted, holding one hand protectively against her stomach, keeping it level so that the babies would only bounce a little bit.  
"Should you really be doing that?" Eleanor asked her with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"You're the one who suggested that we keep exercising." Brittany said dismissivly, towards her younger sister. Eleanor huffed and eased herself into a sitting chair.

"Do you need any help mommy?" Wendy asked popping next to her mother as mommy Brittany's work out seemed over. Brittany sprawled out like a cat and began to pat at her skin with a rag.

"I'm fine sweet pea." She said affectionately rubbing her daughters cheek. "Maybe something to eat from the garden."  
"I could go for a salad." Brittany said raising her hand.  
"A little plate of fruit would be nice." Jeanette said looking up from her book. The girls quickly scurried out and left the mothers alone in the room. They all sighed in unison and leaned backwards. The silence went on for a few more seconds.

"Hey do you remember when Alvin finally found us after we ate the plant?" Brittany broke it.

"Oh god of course! I thought that I was literally going to like die!" Jeanette said with a laugh. Eleanor stifled a guffaw. A few tears came down her face at the memory, they had all been so excited back then, so desperate.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

The girls had gotten to the top of the miniature mountain that grew on the island, it was more like a hill than anything else.  
"So Jeanette, what's your great idea again?"  
"Well we haven't been having any luck recently...intimately wise."

They all nodded in understanding, sure they had been having sex, and honestly the sex had been great! But they were not knocked up yet, they felt bizarre as if something deep inside of them was being suppressed and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't break the barrier. As if they were still on the plant that they had used as a contraceptive.

"Well I think that it was the plant we took."  
"How?"  
"I think it's still in out system."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Is it even possible for us to look like this?" Jeanette pointed out, they all looked at each other before shaking their heads. It shouldn't be but it was, and now they had to deal with it.  
"Okay, what do you suggest?"  
" Simple really, an aphrodisiac."  
"How do you suggest that?!" Brittany yelled in outrage, she had blisters and was tired from walking all day long. "Is there just a 'Rare and Magical' flower in that book of yours?!" Jeanette grinned sheepishly.

"There's a rare and magical flower on the island that you learned about in your book isn't there?"  
"Technically it's more like a bark."  
"Where is it?" Brittany said, officially giving up on logic and reasoning. Their world didn't need that.

"Right here." Jeanette peeled a long stripe off of the side of a tree and held it out to them.  
"Okay so when should we...eat it I'm assuming?"  
"Why not right now?"  
With that Jeanette popped it into her mouth and began to chew, her cheeks bulged and she choked a little but she managed to get it down. Eleanor shrugged and also pulled off a strip, Brittany followed their lead, she took a little larger piece in order not to be outdone. They stood around waiting for a moment.  
"How long until it kicks in?"

The moment after that left Eleanor's lips she felt as if she were going to puke, she fell to the ground and groaned. The nausea faded and all she could see was the world dipped in pink. Everything looked wonderful. Glorious, she gazed at her sisters, they were secreting a musk. They smelt delicious, finer than chocolate. She moved closer to Jeanette and stuck her fingers into her sisters wonderful silky pussy. Jeanette groaned in satisfaction.

She bent over and with her head closer to Brittany's gushing snatch shoved her head in to it. Brittany groaned and began to sweat to her hearts content.  
"Did -huh- anyone-oh shitshitshitshitshit so good!-tell Alvin to come up here?" Jeanette swore into Brittany's snatch as her nose rubbed against her sisters engorged cervix.

Alvin began the climb. It was almost entirely uphill, but something was drawing him there. He told the girls to stay in the hut and that they should go to bed if he wasn't home by bedtime. They had all eaten supper so he had plenty of energy. Now he just needed to find his wives. He was following a smell, a powerful odor, it reminded him intimately of his girls. As if they and rolled around and had fun without him in front of a fan. This was driving him wild. He swore the moment that he found them he would make love to them so hard that they wouldn't be able to move for a month.

He heard groaning and growling in pleasure, he turned the final corner and came to the summit of the mountain. Sitting naked among the trees towels laid out around a fire where his wives. They had somehow swung around into a triangle with each of their snatches in the others mouth. Ellie was pulling on her nipples and Brittany was occasionally grabbing Jeanette's ass.

Alvin stood stock still in amazement at the very erotic sight. Jeanette's eyes wandered and she saw their lover standing before them. Popping herself out of Eleanor she smiled and wiped her chin. Cum still dribbling down it.

"Hi Alvie!"

"Hey so you guys started without me huh?"  
"Just getting warmed up. Sit down and eat!" Ellie said she ran over to him and pushed him onto a towel, she shoved a piece of bark into his hands. Confused he gnawed on it and watched at they stood before him, their rears facing him and bounced to an invisible music. Brittany was in the middle with Jean to her left and Ellie to her right, they turned and began to swing and grind their hips in tandem, smacking their ass's to a percussion only they could hear. Their breasts high and proud.

Alvin got hard in and instant. They giggled and bent over, exposing themselves to him.  
"Wanna begin?" Britt said with a giggle. Alvin didn't need to be told twice and delved his face into her nether lips while he began to pleasure both Jeanette and Eleanor at the same times with his fingers. They all groaned at the wonderful powerful feeling of him pulling at their walls. It was too much for Brittany, with his tongue inside of her, and her sisters sucking on her dribbling breasts she was the first to cum. Alvin stuck his tongue in as far as it would go and wiggled it around wildly. He stood up with a smirk and looked down at her.

"If no one minds I would like to start with you." Ellie and Jean saw how much their sister needed it and nodded their approval. With a smile Alvin descended. Brittany cried out in surprise and joy as he went all in at once. She twitched and began to cum again. Her breast milk was flowing, just like her sisters who were drinking from each other. Alvin's stamina was grand and he leaned on top of her once, his entire chest got slick with her milk, she even squirted just by him touching down on them. She began to shout and scream as she clenched down hard on his member. He growled and groaned and cam in her hard. She rocked back and forth, a shotgun of pleasure going off inside of her.

"My turn." Jeanette said as she laid Alvin down and began to lower herself on his still dribbling monster. She squeaked and squealed as she speared herself on top of him, he groaned and began to cum just from her tightness, she began to ride him. Furious, her hair whipping back and forth around them, she pulled on her breasts, giving them strong gropes.

Eleanor got an idea and began to pull the two apart. They complied trusting her, she got on top of Jean with her breast in the taller woman's face, Jean wrapped her long legs around Eleanor and held her tight. Al got the idea and began to enter one and then the other, switching as fast as he could, faster and faster. Jean latched on to Ellie's breast and began to suckle like a baby. Her stomach slowly swelled with the amount of milk that she was swallowing. With one final blow Alvin shot himself off inside of Jeanette before switching quickly to Eleanor, he went like this again and again until he was spent and fell backwards.

They slept up on the top and watched the sunrise.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK END._**

* * *

"You know I have a good idea for the girls presents this year." Brittany said with a sneaky look on her face.  
"Okay tell us." Brittany laid out the plan and they all agreed that it was marvelous.  
"We just have to wait until tonight, hopefully the girls will be willing to wake up to see."

That night after supper the daughters kissed their parents good night and went to their room. Alvin streched preparing to follow their lead when he was grasped by three hands.

"Oh no hubby, we're outside for a bit longer." Brittany said with a smirk.  
"What's this for?"  
"We decided that the girls presents will be the babies!" Ellie said happily jumping and clapping her hands together.  
"Okay I'll bite how?"  
"That's the thing, we think that we should induce labor." Jeanette said with a smile and a blush.  
"How are we going to ohhhhhh." Alvin said smiling. Jeanette nodded happily.

"Can I go first? It's been a while." Alvin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her hard on the lips before parting.  
"Of course." He slipped a finger inside and she began to moan and pant. Alvin slipped two and then three more. She held herself against him as he kept pumping his arm. His hand reached in and began fisting her. She gasped at the intrusion before moaning at how his fingers wriggled in her.

Jeanette began to cum and fell a little. Alvin grabbed Eleanor by her pigtails and lightly pulled her to his side. He pressed his mouth against her's feverishly and deeply. She sighed and melted into him. Alvin slowly lowered onto his back and pulled Eleanor on top of his face, he moved her bottom towel out of the way and began lapping at her insides. Ellie growled at it , Jeanette undid her bottom towel and moved herself onto Alvins erect member that was large enough to undue the wrapping itself when it springs to attention. She slipped onto it and groaned, it felt as if she were giving birth already but in reverse!

She leaned on Eleanor's shoulders and began to cry a little bit at the amount of pleasure given to her. Her nipples started to leak down her sisters back and mix with the younger girls cum that Alvin was drinking down. With a great hue! Eleanor cam and fell off of his face, slowly so as not to hurt the babies. Jeanette screeched high pitchedly until she was done. She fell to the side.

Alvin looked when he heard splashing in the pool and saw Britt beacon him over. With a grin like a wolf he ran into the water and picked her up. She whooped and giggled before slowly setting down onto him.

Alvin couldn't wait that long and slammed himself into Brittany, she gasped at the size and hardness of him.

Alvin slammed himself into Brittany again, his ball sack slapping her rear in great thwacks she groaned and cradled him harder. The water swirled around them. Her large belly forcing them to be apart but not by much. Her breasts floated in the water. Her breasts were even larger than a decade ago, with the frequent childbirths and milking's she was a regular bimbo just like her sisters. Her butt and boobs screamed to be grabbed and kneaded.

They continued on this way for a few more minutes until she cam on him. They mixed in the water, their fluids engulfed them.  
"One little treat for you. It's almost midnight so we had better hurry."

Brittany jumped from the water and swam to land. He followed, her sisters were in the doggy position and she went into the middle.

"We want you up in there."  
"You mean anal?"  
"Fine yes, we think you should fuck us in the ass! Hurry though!" Alvin grinned, they had been saving this for a rainy day. With great care he went and stuck a pinky into Jean's and Ellie's twitching buttholes before he popped his entire length into Britt. She gasped, it felt as if he was touching her stomach! She began to screech a little. Louder than Jean's and lower pitched.

"SHHH! The girls!" Ellie managed to get out as he moved his entire hand into her.  
"We're doing this for them so we should at least have some fun!" Britt responded. Jean rolled her eyes and pushed herself further along her husbands fingers. Alvin felt a tightening and knew that if he held it back he might blow a testicle.

"Here it is!" He pulled out and began to jack hard. The girls turned and opened their mouths and held their teats together. He spasmed and they were covered in his jizz. It pooled in the little canyons of their chests. They started to massage it into their skin in joy.

That was when the first of the contractions hit Brittany.

* * *

"Think they're okay?" Olivia asked her big sister who only held her close. It had been a long night, strange noises were coming from outside and then their mommies were screaming. Tesla had attempted to assure everyone everything was fine. Susana had predictably freaked out and all the rest needed to restrain her from charging into their parents bedroom.

"I'm sure they're fine, they did this once before."  
"When?"  
"Well I'm sure they've done it once before."

"Yeah we did, and it was just as great as this time." Alvin said smiling as he entered their bedroom.  
"DADDY!" They yelled and flung him off guard.

A chorus of questions and demands started, he merely held his hand up for quite.

"Why don't you come and see for yourselves."

The girls followed their father in a gaggle of excitement. They got to the bead door that separated the master bedroom from the rest of the house, they looked in and gasped.

Their mothers looked at them, tired, sweaty and disheveled. Each one had a baby suckling on each breast.  
"Two each?" Wendy said in amazement.  
"Unfortunately, no." Brittany said rolling her eyes.  
"Most of the hullabaloo was from Mommy Brit, she had triplets. Jeanette is feeding one of them."

The girls crowded around in astonishment. Tesla pointed at one of the babies nursing on Ellies tit.  
"Hey, this one is different. What's between it's legs?"  
"Well ugh. That means it's a boy, like Daddy."  
"We have a daddy sister?!" Olivia said in excitement.

"No you have three brothers, one from each of your mothers." Their daughters began to sound the alien word out. Brother, it rolled off the tongue differently from sister. Jackson smiled, she liked it.

"Happy seventh birthday girls." Alvin said to his daughters who for a moment entirely forgot that it was their birthday.

"Happy birthday dears." Ellie said to her two nursing children. Jeanette gazed lovingly at her son and nephew. Brittany popped one of her girls off and nuzzled her face affectionately.

 **Please remember to review. I like when you tell me what you think. Any other suggestions for what might go down? Leave in comments section.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously need more reviews please. I know more people than just one guy has read it, and I need a bit more creative juices flowing. It would seriously help me. Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and The Chipmunks.**

The girls had to wake up nearly once a night to take care of the new arrivals. If it wasn't one thing it was another with the fussy newborns. Either a dirty wrap, something frightened them awake, or they were hungry and needed to be nursed. Brittany's daughters and son kept her up the most with that, their appetites seemed insatiable. Still she bore it, they had all gone through it once before.

It was not until a few weeks later that the girls actually got a full night's rest and the babies didn't wake them up once. Eleanor sat upright next to her sisters and husband, she stretched her arms up over her head, her bare breasts free in the air swayed slightly. She had never expected to have such massive tits in her entire life, they weighed heavily on her chest.

They were constantly full of milk and stored fat. Sometimes she swore that she could feel her food being converted into milk while she ate. She gazed down at her lover's tenderly, her sisters were in a similar predicament as she was, their own chests had grown ever since they first arrived on that fateful day. Some days like today, when the morning was just starting out and she was awake before the others and she could gaze at their sleeping bodies, she was thankful for the storm.

She was almost what? Twenty two? Somewhere around there? Probably twenty three. She would have just finished up college, swimming in debt and needed to decide on a career. She enjoyed their happy life on the island. Just her and the people that she truly loved. She got up and slowly walked to the doorway. She gave a few passing glances at Alvin's cock.

It was semierect with morning wood, blood still pumped up and ready for release. She wanted to fling herself back down between his legs and suck on it for a little while. But she knew that if she did that then they would spend the rest of the day and night locked in their room fooling around. Sighing she resigned herself for later that night if they didn't have time during the day.

Ellie went through the rooms in the near buck, she still had on the impromptu thong and loincloth that they had used early on while there, she wanted to see how warm it was that day before choosing an outfit. She opened the main door and almost stumbled back from the wave of heat. She wiped at her brow. Sweat already forming there. She moved a little further out. She didn't think that she could wear any towels that day!

The sun was overhead and blasting rays down relentlessly, the air felt sluggish. As if she were swimming instead of walking. She went to the small stream and stuck a foot in. It was as warm as bath water. She removed her toe and shook her head. She knew that it was South America, but this was ridiculous! They had only experienced humid weather like this when they were off the island, up until that day it had always been around seventy twos degrees. Even at night, there was not much fluctuation.

"Whoo! Hot out huh?" Said Britt as she exited the hut. She looked at her near nude sister, shrugged and removed the towel that had been under her armpits, it was already stained from her sweat. She frowned a little before setting it down. She had worked on her own set of thong and brazier. Cropping the cloth so that it was less of a rectangular covering and just a strip that went diagonally; it would just cover her snatch. Eleanor's was fuller but even her thin piece of cloth could expose her nethers if she moved too fast, or bent over.

"I've never experienced heat like this for a while." Ellie agreed. She looked around at the surrounding trees. They had plenty of fruit, and she did not feel like standing bent over a fire pit to make oatmeal.

"Gather some zucchini, we will eat that and mangoes for breakfast."  
"You mean from the dirty garden?" Britt scrunched up her face at the thought of the dry dirt caking her feet.

Ellie nodded without any sign of having noticed her older sisters reaction and went to scramble up a tree. They gathered the fruit and vegetables and laid them out on the table, all washed and ready for their kids.

Jeanette was the next one out. She was breast feeding her only born son and one of Britt's girls.  
"She was already awake and I didn't want her to be fussy." She quickly explained.

Britt and Ellie quickly went back inside and got the rest of their babies. They all sat in a row underneath a palm tree in the shade. At times getting a quick slice of vegetable or a piece of mango to eat. Ellie's son would slurp faster whenever she had a mango and her daughter would suckle more of her breast milk when she had the vegetable.

She giggled a little as her little larvae sucked at her tit. More and more of her was stimulated as they slurped on her nipple. She felt almost turned on by the act. Jeanette was gazing down at her son lovingly. She had had enough daughters for at least a little while. One child was enough, of course with Brittany having extra it was up to Jeanette to step up and allow any of her nieces or nephews to have some. She found it a tad strange that while they had six more babies this time it was so spread out, that she only had one, Eleanor two and Brittany three.

Alvin came out and stepped back into the hut for a moment. It was insanely hot outside. And he had not even caught a glimpse of the mothers of his children yet. He looked down at his towel. Shrugged and went back to change into one of the earlier clothes that they had found earlier. He was a little concerned because his head was just barely visible but he doubted any of the kids would notice.

He exited the hut and turned the corner. He smiled at his girls feeding the babies.  
"And how did you all sleep?" He said sitting down across from them.

"Fine."

"Decently."

"Like a log."

"Well that is one thing that I can live without, having babies screaming at us to come pay attention to them at three in the morning." Alvin said biting into one of the mangos laid out on the table.

"Who do you think left the clothing?" Jeanette spoke up suddenly. They all looked at her in confusion before they also started to wonder. Brittany opened and closed her mouth a little but couldn't think of an answer.

"Well who do you think left it?"

"Probably the witch doctor."

"Oh come on." Alvin said wiping his mouth. "Don't tell me you actually still believe all of that mystic mumbo jumbo about a witch doctor living and working on a 'mysterious island'?" Alvin said with quotation marks. Jeanette blushed.

"Well how else would we be like this?" She asked holding up one of the babies attached to her tit. Milk swirled inside of it and Alvin got an inappropriate joke about milk shakes.

"Fine maybe we did stumble upon the old stomping grounds of a magical island, why would this witch doctor make clothing like this?"

"Maybe he was planning on entering it into a risqué fashion show?" Brittany suggested she was slowly leaning over onto her side. Putting her daughters down as they hiccuped and gurgled up at her. She was still full of milk, they had sucked out about half of her. She estimated one full breast left over.

"The witch doctor was a woman, and she was known for helping impotent and those who wanted children."

"Well we are clearly neither." Eleanor said good naturedly. Her babies were also done and she placed them on the ground where they began to bat at the air in front of their faces.

"That's the point, what if because we are neither we are having more children? And at certain times? What do you think would happen if our girls grow up on the island and we are never rescued? What if they someday want to have kids?" They all quietly mulled on this.

"That sounds like a problem for us in seven years. That's how long it took you guys to get pregnant again, maybe the island is on a cycle?"

"Seven years. That's about how long ago when the first batch was born." Ellie said. She tickled her children's bellies and they cooed in delight.

A chattering was cut short from the front door as so said first batch walked to the doorway. Susana paused, held an arm out side before quickly bringing it back in. She shrugged and pulled off her towel. She stood in the doorway in the nude before exiting. The other girls paused but quickly followed suit once they felt the humidity.

Jeanette blushed heavily and moved to say something. Brittany just smiled at her sister and shook her head.

"Really? Who's going to see beside us? And you certainly had no problem with nudity the last few times." Jeanette held her tongue and moved to sit with the rest of the family who was tucking into breakfast.

"It's never been like this before." Wendy said as she picked at her greens. She was sweating profusely from every pore on her face and would pause her eating to dab at her face with the edge of one of the towels.

"I think I might just lounge in the pool all day." Jackson said as she looked at the inviting cool water.

"That might not be such a bad idea. Anyone want to join us?" Brittany said also looking at the inventing shady lagoon.

A chorus of agreements sounded and after they cleaned up the large family slipped into the pool, they went skinny dipping, with Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor staying with their babies in the shallow end. Sometimes dunking them under a little, keeping their heads above water. And dribbling it on their lips.

Alvin supervised the older children and taught them a few more strokes and swimming techniques for them to practice. The girls were scooting through the water, completely at home in it.

The water swirled around the family, there was a little bit of shade to hide underneath from some overhanging branches. Bea looked up from where she was floating in the water.

"Have you guys decided on what to name the babies?" Alvin and the girls exchanged glances, honestly they had not. They had been so busy the first few days with just taking care of them that it never even occurred to them to name them.

"Well for the boys I like the names AJ, Al jr and Alvin Jr." Alvin said smiling. The girls groaned and rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Be serious."

"I am!"

"I like the name Thomas." Jeanette said as she looked at her baby boy.

"I do too!" Tesla said her sister nodding in agreement. Alvin began to spoke up but Brittany shot him a withering look and he let it slide.

"Well clearly if we are going to ignore my suggestions do we have any others?"

"Well I've been thinking and I really like the name Teddy." Ellie said, she bit her lip and looked at her siblings and Alvin nervously. Alvin was sitting stock still in the water, it had been a long time since he had thought about his little brother. And even longer since they mentioned him. He didn't know what to say.

"I like it. It's...respectful." Britt said, she looked at her only son and sighed. "I want to name him David." Alvin didn't say a word, all he did was nod. None of the girls noticed the small tears on his face. Or if they did they didn't mention them.

* * *

The final names for the new additions were for Jeanette Thomas. For Brittany's son David and her two girls were Flora and Isabel. Eleanor's son was now called Teddy and Daughter was Julia.

They all agreed that the names were pretty dang good.

The night was not hot so much as cool. And it got even colder as time went on. Jeanette whenever she could spare the chance would go outside and look up at the sky. It seemed to be getting darker and darker. It had rained a few times on the island but this seemed different. It seemed like a drifting point, a time of change.

As if something huge was over the horizon just ready to fall over the side.

At the first sound of thunder Jeanette retreated inside. They had all finished supper hours ago so they had no worries about food. The girls were in their bedroom talking or roughhousing. Her sisters were in the sitting room leafing through a few magazines that they had read through a dozen times in the past. Still this might just be the dozenth and one time that they find something different in it.

The babies were cuddling in a pile on a laid out blanket stitched together from woven grass, towel and some hemp that they managed to stretch into something resembling cloth.

It was cool enough now for Brittany to wear her towel over her bikini and Eleanor to wear both of her towels. Jeanette let out a little shiver before wrapping herself in a towel and draping another around her legs. She was cold and it only felt as if it was going to get worse before it got better.

They had installed a few chimneys into the rooms and a fireplace, Alvin was hunched in front of it attempting to light a fire from a couple of rocks that he had found. He finally hit them hard enough for the spark to come and the wood slowly danced into light. The flue was open so they had plenty of exhaust for the fire.

Alvin went over and sat on a couch beside Ellie she absentmindedly brushed her hair. They all wore it loose now, with Jean's being the longest and Britt and Ellie tied for second. Jean's ended at about the top of her butt, she would sling it over one shoulder absentmindedly when she was thinking. Ellie and Britt had their's end at about mid back range, just a couple inches underneath their breasts. Their daughters hair that had only been cut a handful of times reached just below their shoulders. And the little girls always had it in a multitude of different designs, some ponytails, others pigtails. Jackson and Susana liked to change it up the most, nearly every day asking their parents or sisters to rub water or mud int heir scalps to imitate the models on the cover of the magazines.

Alvin kept his hair fairly short, just a little peeked put of his cap. He didn't wear the hat all that often anymore. Sometimes he went entire weeks without putting it on. He would probably give it to one of his sons once they were older, if they wanted it that was.

"Thanks you guys."

"For what dear?"

"For naming them after...you know." Ellie and Britt exchanged glances. They smiled and each took one of his hands. Jeanette sat by his feet and her sisters joined her. The three of them looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Alvin. We know that it's been hard on you loosing your brothers."

"We've always have had each other no matter what. So we can't imagine what it must have been like for you to loose your family."

"And we know that it has been a long time since we last said this, but it still holds true. Alvin, do you want to be part of our family?" Brittany finished. The three of them looked into his face. His eyes were wide and wet and he had a smile on his face. He usually didn't like to cry but this. This was possibly the sweetest thing that they had ever done for him.

Leaning down he did something that they usually only reserved for special occasions. He brought them all in close and they all four kissed. The left side of his lips were against Eleanor's, his right against Jeanette's, and Brittany right in the center. All four of them were connected.

The girls puffy lips parted and a little bit of saliva mixed with their heavy hot breathing. Their tongues probed out a little and twined like snakes in the center of a nest. Finally the four pulled away, faces colored dark and overall flushed.

"Thank you three. Thank you all so much. I love all of you. Thank you for giving me a family."

"In your defense we couldn't have done it without you. If you hadn't been in the boat that day we would have all been alone on the island. Just the three of us."

"Probably full of milk and horny out of our minds." Jeanette giggled out. Alvin grinned and kissed her again squarely on her full lips. She breathed out threw her nose at the sudden contact but slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the make out session that he was beginning.

Brittany slipped her hand beneath her towel and began to flick at her pussy lips. She let her tongue hang out and parted her mouth as wide as she could. She began to pant at the erotic sight.

Ellie sighed and slapped Britt on the chest with the back of her hand causing the milk to slosh around and to her to whine in annoyance at the painful slap. Ellie then did the same to her sister and husband who were grinding their crotches against each other as he groped her large chest.

"Hey. Hey. Stop that now. All three of you. I want some too, but the kids are still awake. We need to have at least a little bit of caution." Alvin huffed as he pulled away from Jean, her breasts still held firmly in each hand, the nipples squeezing out between his clenched fingers. Their crotches still firmly pressed against each other, the sensation too good to let go. He finally relented once he realized that Ellie was not going to back down.

"Stick in the mud." He mumbled and gave Jean one final strong grope that almost caused her to fall over. She instead sat down heavily in a chair. Alvin laid down on the couch.

"How long are we going to just keep tiptoeing around the girls? I know that it's the right thing to do, but the island is so small for fucks sake! We can't keep them in the dark forever!"

"And we never thought of this..." Jeanette began before blushing and covering her cheeks with her long lithe fingers. Perfect for sticking into herself or her sisters snatches. "What if they want to have kids?"

There was a brief silence in the room.

"WHAT!"

The six sisters stopped their playing. With Wendy getting the upper hand on Bea as they wrestled on the mats.

"What's with them?" Olivia asked Tesla who only shrugged.

"No i-idea."

In the sitting room Eleanor was standing at attention after her outburst. She slowly sat down in one of the chairs while Brittany just stared between her sisters.

"Are you seriously saying that our babies might want to have babies?"

"Sooner probably than later. Remember the cycle is about seven years."

"From one stupid fluke!" Brittany pointed out in mounting panic. Sure it had occasionally come to her that the girls might grow up on the island. Not the worse place actually, no peer pressure, they could look after them easier, and on top of all that they knew everyone on the island. Stranger danger thus didn't exist.

But Jean had a good point. Wouldn't her daughters also one day want to have children? To experience the joys of sex? Of fucking with no thought to personal consequences? To feel their wombs be fornicated with seed?  
Sure they had helped their mothers drain the milk for a few years; but that was the extent of any insect in the family!

"Who the hell would they even do it with?" Ellie said indignantly. "Their brothers?!"

"I can't believe that I got blue balled for this conversation." Alvin whispered out. "Can't we worry about that in seven years or so? If it happens it happens."

"If what happens?! That they just come on to you? What will you do then huh!" Ellie said with mounting hysteria. She felt as if she were going to have a stroke.

"I don't know! Look maybe there is some sort of plant that works on the island like the contraceptive okay? We use that."

"But you would still screw your daughters?!"

"In his defense we aren't in America anymore, well you know what I mean, we're pretty much stranded...and lost...on a made up island. We can pretty much do whatever we want. We can remake the rules. We already did it once when we all got into a relationship. right?"

"Are you...are you seriously saying that you would have sex with your own daughters?" Brittany flushed at the thought, it was weird! It was taboo! And it was slowly turning her on. She could feel her nipples harden beneath her wrap and she could feel her netters tingle and even tighten slightly in anticipation of penetration.  
"I don't know. Maybe?" Alvin said, picking his words very carefully, they were still so young that him even thinking like this made it seem sick. But they had all been young when they became parents. Just fifteen. And if the cycle did happen and they were all fertile, then wouldn't his girls also be baby crazy at fourteen? His cock twitched a little at the thought. It had been a long time since it tasted any cherries. And it wanted to take the very thing it had helped bestow.

Was it wrong? They were in charge there, they made the rules. Was it wrong to show someone that you loved them unconditionally? That you wanted to give them physical proof of that love? Alvin didn't think so. And by the way his body was reacting, it didn't think so either.

Ellie and Jeanette exchanged glances. They could see the mammoth tent springing up underneath his piece of cloth. They could probably live with it, and who knows? Jeanette might just find a plant in the next few years that changes genes or something, making the action completely okay.

"I I am for it. If the girls ask for it, and Alvin is willing, then I am not going to stand in their way." Jeanette mumbled out. Ellie began to throw her hands up in the air. As she did so her towel came undone and fluttered to the floor pooling at her feet. Her dark brown nipples were erect as could be. Just as luscious as her lips or hair. Begging to be ravished and slurped dry.

Clearly her body was very aroused by the idea of a father making love to his daughters.

Ellie's nipples were darker than Jean's or Britt's with Jean having the lightest and also innies, Britt had a darker areola but brighter nipples that usually stayed small, but would grow to be hard and sharp as bullets when aroused or cold. Ellie's were also the longest almost poking out an inch from her breasts. Causing her to look even more like a heifer.

The other three raised their eyebrows as she stooped and picked up her towel quickly putting it back on.  
"Okay okay. Clearly I am vetoed so fine. As long as they want it and he wants it. I see no harm in it."  
'After all on this screwy island incest might have no hold genetically.' she thought sourly.

"Don't you three worry. Even if the girls do join the harem, I'll always give special attention to my three wives." Alvin said smirking saucily. Jeanette colored bright purple, Ellie simply huffed but inwardly she was pleased by his reassurance that he would not be leaving them on the wayside after shacking up with a bunch of younger girls. Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding; of course she had to regain her control by snapping at Alvin.

"That's not the reason we were worried moron!"

A crack of thunder and a bright shard of lightning filled the room. The next thing they heard was the crashing of wind and the onslaught of rain. It came whipping down the chimney. The babies awoke and began screaming. The girls rushed and scooped up their wailing offspring. Their little children ran through the door crying in surprise and fear. They etched latched onto a mother or a father and began to blather on and on.

Alvin eventually restored order by whistling sharply.

"Okay. You girls are clearly too scared to sleep alone. Quickly grab your things and bring them into our room." The daughters complied, a few runny noses and tears showing their fear.

After everyone was settled in the master bedroom with the parents surrounding their babies both big and small and everyone having plenty of warmth and comfort they were almost all asleep. Except for Alvin and Beatrice. The tall girl turned to her father, without her hair up she looked like a miniature Jeanette almost.

"Daddy I'm scared."  
"The storm won't hurt you honey bee."  
"It's just. I had a dream that the storm got so bad that it swept us off the island and away! And everyone we met was meanies andandandand."

Alvin shushed his daughter with his finger, she was worrying her sleeping sister. Wendy shifted edgily in her sleep and snorted. The girl cuddled up to Beatrice and wrapped an arm around her sister protectively.

"Look. We aren't going anywhere." Bea smiled and melted into her sisters embrace the two spooning beneath the cover. Alvin didn't sleep much that night.

Early in the morning once the storm passed he went out to survey the damage. He was the first up, the storm still rumbled a little in the distance and he could see mist rising, but it was already warmer than last night. A few of the crops had gotten washed out but they always planted extra, and some had taken root on the island, so they had wild food too. The stream and river end were overflown and he could see grass floating in the water like an undersea forest.

He walked down the path, reflecting. On his adopted father, his little brothers. His girls, his lovers. His babies. His babies perhaps becoming his lovers. They really were not all that different age wise, he was still very young.

He got to the end of the mud path and found a canoe, it was laying on the beach, a paddle laid on top of it. He studied it, perfectly in shape, no dents or brakes. It could get any of them back to civilization.

But back to home?

He looked at the island, the mountains rising up in the mist that constantly surrounded and masked what they were doing. Kept their love secret and safe. He didn't know if it was the water that made him happy and sexually charged, or if there was a legendary witch doctor. All he knew was, he was happy, he was horny, and he had companions who were the exact same way.

Was there anything that the world could give him besides publicity? And that always faded with age.

He broke the paddle over his leg and began to push the boat back into the water, he went until he was up to his waist, his chest, until he couldn't touch the bottom, and released it out into the river. He turned once it was lost in the mist and swam back to shore.

 **Someone should make a fan art piece out of this. I'm just saying. Again please review. Or PM me about any ideas. I have a few more but a couple of outside sources would be nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning Incest awaits. Another time jump. I do not support incest but this is a fictional piece so be prepared for it. Review and read. Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the Chipmunks. Note they look more human that Chipmunk in this so just imagine them as a bunch of humans I guess. Sorry if they seem out of character.**

"Where have you been?" Brittany asked Alvin as he walked back down the path, he was a little wet but the jaunt between the beach and the camp had dried him. His towel stuck to his thigh giving a tantalizing outline of his cock, flaccid and long as a third leg. The head a darker shade beneath the fabric.

"Just walking, thinking." He responded as he circled her and caught her up in a hug, he pressed himself to her and sniffed her flowing hair, she and her sisters allowed the long silken locks to flow free in the wind for the most part. He enjoyed catching a stray hair and rubbing it in his fingers. Brittany huffed a little but reached her arm around and petted his head.

"I know what we said the other day upset you. But the other things we said were true too."

Alvin smiled at her and responded by hugging her all the tighter.  
"Do you remember our honeymoon?"

"I seem to recall being too tired to move for two days straight and a strong wild romp involving coconut oil." She said while coyly placing a finger against her lower lip and smiling, her finger pressed into the kiwi sized tactile organ.

"I don't mean that...well okay yeah I sort of mean that, I meant the individual things." Brittany shivered at the memory in pleasure, she could feel her nether lips opening a little from the reminiscing, they had each gotten to go a few rounds one on one with Alvin the night of their "WEDDING" they had him cum in each of them three times. Three times each. .Each.

And that was on top of the spectacular orgy that they had done once he was done with that. They had all lubed up and just gone to town, laying in a pile of arms and legs, giggling and romping and whoever could catch it pumped themselves until they were slipped off. The girls had almost been orgasming continuously, and he went off like a fire hydrant drenching them all.

It had to be one of the top erotic experiences of her life.

"Yeah I remember, you did a little thing for each of us, what about it?"

"I want to go on a second honeymoon with each of you."

"Who would watch the babies?"

"That's the point, only one at a time, say Ellie the first night, Jean the second and you the third." Brittany silently opened and closed her mouth, she quirked her head from one side to the other and made a couple little hums.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. To test whether or not there is a cycle, I just go full out with each of you to see if I can knock you up so soon after the babies. And plus I want to give each of you some attention." He nuzzled her neck again.

"We already know how much you care about us." She said as she began to pant a little, he had found one of her favorite spots. A pressure point that if pressed too long would turn her to jelly. She hopped that he would stop soon or else the girls might come out to find mommy and daddy on a compromising position on the breakfast table.

"I know but at least this time we can try it for the sake of science."

"Right. Science." She managed to get out between deep breaths of air. Alvin stopped with a light bite and a smile a bit too cocky for her to think it was all just an accident, she was certain that she had a hickey.

* * *

The following days progressed slowly, crazily enough it seemed that all of the girls were on board with the idea. Ellie was for it for a little roll in the hay. Jeanette was in for the sake of science. And Brittany was okay with a few days away from the kids. After all that had probably the best babysitters on the entire island to look after their offspring.

The three girls drew lots and it turned out much like Alvin had predicted, him getting Eleanor first, Jeanette second and Brittany last. There had been a little bit of huffing at this but she eventually consented.

The plan set out they chose a small clearing by their own, maybe a twenty minute walk. There they carried a few gourds of water, some comfortable bedspreads and more than a few scented oils that came from the trees. They chose to each be away for a day, give Alvin a day to rest and recuperate, get back his strength and sperm count and then go at it again with the next girl.

They let him stew for a few weeks in order to get his balls as heavy with ready to be ejaculated cum as possible. They were trying for more kids after all. This caused Jean a little concern.

"What if the amount of kids we're having is causing too much strain on our bodies?"

Brittany merely responded with "The highest had is nine, some people have twenty! I think we ought to be fine."

"Plus we're young and the island does have some sort of power. You said so yourself."

* * *

The day finally arrived where Alvin and Ellie were to go into the forest and attempt their hands at fornication.

They left early, but a few of the girls were still awake.

"Were are they going?" Susana asked Beatrice and Olivia as their parents wandered off into the woods giggling and holding hands. It wasn't the first time that they ever held hands but it was the way that they were shooting looks at each other that made the girls feel strange. Off in their tummies.

"No clue." Wendy responded.

* * *

"So. You ready for this?" Alvin asked as the two of them finally got to the clearing. Eleanor smiled and nodded happily.

"Can you do a little...thing for me?"  
"Depends-what sort of thing?" He said eyeing her up and down. Ellie squirmed a little but smiled.

"Well me and the others have these little...romance things we want to try out."

"Like fetishes?" He asked bluntly.

"Sort of. Britt want's something really dominatrix like to happen to her, Jean wants some roleplaying" Ellie leaned close to his ear and whispered, he had to lean down a little in order to hear her. "Like jungle roleplaying. " He wondered why those things needed to be whispered, they were all alone.

"And you?"

"Welllllll I always wanted to sort of be treated like a...I'll show you actually." She motioned for him to turn around. Rolling his eyes he complied and turned so that he was facing the treeline. He counted up to around sixty and debated whether or not he should turn around and see what she was doing.

She then spoke up bravely. Firm but with a little nervousness in her tone.

"Okay turn around, but don't you dare laugh." Alvin grinned and turned, he was met with one of the most amazing sights of his life.

Ellie was laid down on the pile of matts that they had brought, she was entirely naked but that was not the erotic part. There were small candles that they had found out how to make burning in coconut shells all around her, she was covered from head to toe in a thin layer of coconut water, but the exotic part came from the rest of her. She had diced pineapple against her pussy, a few grapes seated between her toes, a couple of slices of kiwi on top of her nipples and some strawberries on her cheeks, slices of papaya went down her belly, stopping every few inches.

Flowers were in her long luxurious hair. She smiled and blushed deeply beneath the strawberries. He stood erect, his member filling with blood, a single drop of precum slowly oozed out of his urethra. He quickly made his way over and gently picked up each strawberry half from either side of her mouth, the juice slowly dribbling out of his mouth. He smiled down at her and she grinned up. He went down and placed his lips strongly against hers. They began to slurp, the strawberry juice staining their lips and cheeks from where saliva dripped out.

He pulled back and went down the length of her body to her toes. He squatted and looked up at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She mewed and he began to lick at one and then another. He popped open his mouth and stuck her entire foot into his mouth, she kept her feet clean and they tasted like her. Sweaty and sweat, a little bit like pork, a natural musky flavor. He sucked harder and managed to get the grapes out between her clenching toes. She groaned all the harder and he nibbled the tips a little and she gasped out his name.

He sat up and nuzzled his was upward. He stopped at her vagina and gave a few licks, not a thick cover he would come back later. He dropped his tongue and dragged it all the way up until he came to the first piece of fruit, taking it lightly in his mouth he moved up with it and deposited it up on her lips, he did it with all of the fruit. She smiled happily and chewed with glee. He came to the two kiwi slices and nibbled through one until she cried out to God. That was when he knew he had hit nipple.

He began to lick and slurp at the little bit of meaty nub that stuck through until it was erect and leaking. Mommy milk mixed with coconut water and he would let a little fall onto her stomach and snatch. He moved back to her pussy entrance and ate at the pineapple chunks. She began to moan and scooted her cunt closer to his probing practiced tongue as it went to all of the common places that he had memorized that made her set off.

A fireworks display of pleasure going off in her netters later she was howling and he had pulled his face away, he scraped what remained of the pineapples away with one hand. It became sticky with Pineapple and Ellie juice. she huffed and puffed trying to catch her sanity. He smiled down at her as he lined up.

"My turn." He said. She moved to stop him, she felt it was too soon, she had to get her breath back.

"Alvin wait, sometimes when you go too long you're a little ROUUUGGGGGGUUUUUUHHHHHH." She descended into long moans as he did not take heed and slammed himself into her. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him so that he was laid out on top of her. Her breasts smushed down against her, his pecs twitching and their stomachs rubbing. She could feel every contour in his body, his perfectly sculpted abs, his unnaturally large dick and balls slapping against her impossible rear with every thrust into her.

He stroked her hair and huffed heavily into her face, she sniffed trying to get his very smell into her. She kissed him hard on the lips and began to push against him until they started to go up. They were sitting up with the younger woman deposited in his lap. He kneaded the rolls of fat along her sides and just below her bust. He snaked his hand around and gave her a firm spank to the rear leaving a handprint. She pushed him even further until he was laying down and she was on top of him.

His probing veiny member still firmly seated inside of her. She cam hard on his lap and he slapped himself into her again. She began to grind and ride his erection, only stopping to sit up and raise her hands up into her messy tangled hair. He would take this time to grasp her hips and stare in wide eyes wonder at her beauty. She basked in his attention and allowed her tongue to loll out of her mouth. It hung past her lower jaw and almost touched her collarbone. He shot forward and bit it before lapping it into his mouth.

They continued their slapping until he cam inside of her. Then they went on and he cam again. They did this until he had shot a third string of ropey cum deep into her womb, she almost fell from the last one as it blasted its way inside of her.

She stopped and slid up his pole one last time, his spunk oozing out of her. There was just too much to take at once.

"I think I'm full now."

"Well I'm not done." Alvin said as he picked her up and laid her down on the ground. She looked behind herself in fear as he crouched over her. One hand firmly grasping each butt cheek.

"Al-Alvin." He did not respond but instead slapped his lubbed up dick into her twitching pick asshole. She growled and groaned, he moaned, it was like it had been encompassed by two enormous pillows, filled with downy fluff and butter. He kept thrusting, she hugged the ground and tour away at the grass. She could feel him inside of her actual caverns and stomach. As if he were reaching all the way back in to where the pineapple and strawberries were. He huffed and puffed harder as he thrust even more wildly.

He groaned and cam hard, giving the fruit some delicious spermy cream to be decorated with. Finished he fell backwards and looked at her. Ellie could only lay in surprise as she felt him ooze from both holes. As if she had been fucked by two dicks simultaneously. He stuck a pinky into her butt hole, it clenched down on it instinctively and he merely smiled and eased it in and out a little.

"When should we?"

"Let me remember my name and social security number before we go at it again okay?" He nodded and pulled himself to where she lay. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips. Sliding his eyes shut and licking the inside of her mouth.

When he opened his eyes she was sound asleep. He smiled and cuddled her to conserve warmth.

 **Again I own nothing Bagdasarian owns Alvin and The chipmunks. Please review and read. The next two will probably be shorter than this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks I do not own it. More freakiness is coming. Please review and read or whatever. Any suggestions would help me. I regret having the girls give birth to six and then six more, it is a lot more than I originally thought. Still I will keep it as is.**

Ellie spent the next few days in a lovely daze, she wandered around, swung her hips a little more and would sometimes look up to the sky and sigh in contentment. She hoped that Jeanette's and Alvin's session would be just as enjoyable.

The girls were suspicious.

Particularly Susana, Beatrice and Wendy. They would look at their parents with raised eyebrows or quirked ones. They wanted to know where their Daddy took their mommy and by the looks of things wight he attention he was giving Jeanette she was going to be taken into the jungle next.

* * *

"Well all of you be good." Jeanette said as she wiped Beatrice's face with a thumb she had just popped out of her mouth. Beatrice wrinkled her face but consented. Tesla hugged her mother.

"You and Daddy have fun mommy." None of the girls knew what their parents were doing but they assumed that is was probably going to be something like looking for a flower or something.

Jeanette blushed brightly but smiled down at her daughter.

"I am positive that we will." Alvin gave a hug to each of his daughters, a kiss with tongue to Ellie and Britt, wrapped his arm around Jean's shoulders and the two of them walked out into the forest.

The group watched them depart until they were out of sight. The mothers went to tend to the babies with Jackson and Olivia going to follow them. Tesla began to leave but her sister grabbed her.

"Let's follow them, see what they're doing."

"Why would we do that?"

"You have anything else to do today?" Tesla shrugged and the four sisters went off into the jungle after their mother and father. Wendy, Tesla, Susana, and Beatrice.

* * *

"So are you ready for today?" Alvin asked as he helped Jeanette over a fallen log and into their little meadow. There was a large rock spire in the center with multiple smaller boulders peppered throughout the entire place. It was different from the one he had spent with Ellie he wanted each girl to have their own private place.

"Of course! I've been looking forward all week!" She hugged him and he looked down at her. He enjoyed being able to see her without her glasses on, her green eyes reflected beautifully in the sunlight, and on top of that none of their daughters seemed to have any eye problems either. He kissed her on the lips and gnawed a little on her lower lip. She giggled and returned it and kept smooching up and down his face.

"So what is it that we're going to do today?" She asked. Alvin smiled devilishly.

"I want you to choose." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really, you're hearts desire, anything at all. In fact a little biddy told me someone wanted to go into a little bit of roleplaying?" Jeanette flushed and huffed a little.

"Yeah. I well...I know that we are pretty much roughing it but well, I've always wanted to be an actual wild animal...something more primal you know?"

"Yeah." Alvin smiled, "So how should we do this?" Jeanette grinned. She quickly looked around then it was as if a lightbulb went off above her head.

"Okay. What sort of mammal do you see yourself as?"

"I uh...what?"

"Okay let me explain. I see Brittany as a mother tiger, she's protective of her babies but she doesn't take anything from the rest of us right? Ellie is like a Cheetah, she is in a million places at once, and always cooing over the girls."

"Oh I get it, well in that place I think you're a panther. You're well, you're mysterious."

"I almost thought you would say cougar." She said with a smirk, "Although technically they are the same thing."

"Really? Huh. Live and learn. What about me?"

"A lion, clearly. You're proud, and strong. You're our pride leader."

"So then my little cougar. How exactly will we do this?" Jeanette pointed behind the rocks.

"Go behind there and get as lionlike as you can." Alvin shrugged and went behind the rock. He quickly dropped his towel and grabbed some dirt that he began rubbing on his stomach and shoulders, his tan skin turning darker. He grabbed some mud and spiked his hair upwards. His bright blue eyes twinkled out of his dirt face. He took a bit of time to sketch some basic designs into his skin and also took a moment to sharpen his nails.

He wasn't the best but he looked pretty okay. He walked out by climbing over the rock.

"Well now what?"

"No talking! We're animals!" Alvin rolled his eyes and looked around, he made a few growls and took a deep breath before letting out a small roar. He hopped from one portion of rock to another before landing on the grass, he walked on all fours and looked around curiously. He licked the back of his hand and ran it through his 'mane'. He made a few more growls while walking around.

He heard a skittering above him, he looked up and saw Jeanette, she had her hair pulled back from her face, half of which still hung over her left eye and a part of her mouth, she had her lips pulled back in a large grin, almost a snarl. She had her nails a lot like his and her body had dollops of berry juice all over it. Giving her a darker hue that reflected spots, a lot like an actual leopard or something of the such. She like him was naked, but sticking out of her butt was a plug that they had made when they had first came to the island.

It was a piece of very smooth long thick wood with a long piece of rope attached to the end, as she swayed her large hips it looked as if she was wagging her tail.

She snarled and he smiled and returned it. She came down the rock a little quicker, attempting to slink. All the way until her hand slipped, her eyes widened and she began to fall. Alvin moved quickly and got under her as she plummeted through the air. He caught her and the two fell to the ground with her on top of him. They looked into each other eyes.

She mewed and he responded by growling.

He quickly moved her onto the ground and the two of them circled each other, her tail swaying as she crawled on hands and knees. He reared up on his knees and made a mad grab at her. Jeanette yowled and moved backwards, slashing at him. She got him across the chest and left four scratches.

He looked down in shock as a few droplets of blood oozed out. He felt the sting and a brief burn. He looked at her in shock; planning to chew her out, the excited look on her face caught him. She was as aroused as ever, maybe a little more than usual.

He smiled and lunged again. She seeped and fell back, he was on top and got his mouth around her throat, he gave a little shake and sunk his teeth. She groaned as he found a few of her major sweet spots. He began to suck on her neck and the bitter sweet tartness of the berry juice. He popped off of her and flipped her around, her rear was clenching in anticipation around her 'tail'. He lifted her up and stuck his head underneath her twitching engorged clitorious.

He bit at her beautiful pink opened lips. He began to slurp and lick, she began to panting joy at the attention. She began to mewl and chirp like a bird. He smiled and growled deep in his throat. He then stuck his tongue as deep as he could into her twitching pussy.

Jeanette brought her head back and howled at the sky.

* * *

"What the heck was that!" Susana said in surprise. Beatrice and Tesla had grabbed a hold of each other in fear. Susana merely snorted in annoyance at her sisters terror.

"Oh it's nothing." Susana responded, she kept moving forward.

"Hey Susie? Maybe we should go back, they didn't say where they were going for a reason." Wendy said concerned, she noticed how scared her sisters looked. Susana turned in annoyance at her sister.

"Oh you are just so scared aren't you?"

"Well yeah, maybe I am. I just think that we should go home."

"Well I want to keep going! Sounds or no sounds!"

"Well I think we should go back! The mommies will notice we're missing!"

Susana was about to answer when from behind a bush they heard a great big commotion of growls and yowls and screams. There was an enormous roar that deep inside all of them the girls could only identify as dangerous and ancient. All four of them screamed in terror and went running off. Beatrice and Tesla holding hands tightly. Susana crying and Wendy looking around wildly in case the monster was coming for them.

They did not stop running until they were all back in sight of the hut.

* * *

"What do you think that was?"Alvin said, he had heard a lot of hullabaloo coming from close to where they had been making love.

"No talking!" Jean whined, she had finally come down from her orgasm. She had thought it lasted almost a solid minute. Alvin shrugged, it had probably been a bird or some monkeys. They saw them occasionally. He brushed it off.

He turned to his adorable little lion girl. She turned to him and cupped his balls in one hand. She grinned and leaned forward, she took the skin of his member in her teeth and pulled back a little. Alvin hissed in pleasure and pain. She grinned and allowed the skin to snap back against the member. She usually didn't suck his dick, that was almost always called by Brittany. So this was going to be an experience.

Taking a deep breath she kissed his head before slipping slowly downwards, it disappeared further down her throat. She wanted to gag but somehow she kept the long sausage down along with her breakfast. She suckled and began to massage it with her throat muscles. She kept going for as long as possible before pulling back and coughing she took another deep breath went back down, the anticipation was growing for Alvin he could hardly hold the semen swirling in his balls.

He held it back as long as he could, his genitial's clamping and crunching. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and started to huff and puff. Jeanette pulled back and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, waiting in anticipation. Alvin could not help himself and smiled down at her. Jeanette gasped as he cam hard. The first shot landed in her hair and face, a long string seemed to hang off of her nose and touched her lips. She smiled and began to slurp it up like pasta.

The second shot went above her head and flew through the air before it slapped the side of a tree with a wet slap. The three hit her straight in-between her breasts and Jeanette couldn't help but slurping it up in her cupped hands.

She looked up at him before turning around and leaning her butt forward, still seated on her fat thighs and knees her wide butt jiggling in anticipation as she scooted up and down.

Alvin still hard grabbed his member, he wanted to tell her to sit still but remembered no talking. So instead he grabbed her neck and pushed her forward until her elbows bent. She mewled and that made his cock twitch in enjoyment. He slowly slipped into her pussy, he held the end of the tail with one hand and brought his other around until it cupped both of her tits they heaved and he squeezed them so hard that she gasped, he felt her erect nipples tickling his arm.

He brought his mouth down and bit her on the back of the neck to hold her in place before he slipped his twitching member inside of her. It felt as if it were encompassed by a tightening vice, while Ellie's was a lot like her tits soft and pillowy like laying on a cloud, and Britt's was tight but also wet and slippery as if she produced her own lube, Jean's was probably the tightest pussy on the island, it slurped his cum down deep into her like a hungry snake.

He began to thrust slowly at first but then harder and faster. It was almost impossible with how much she was baring down on him, her hair flew around in a halo and her screeches began to echo around them. His deep grunts echoed just as loudly in their ears.

He had a devilishly wicked idea and grabbed the very end of the dildo and began to move it in and out of her ass. She gasped and moved forward as far as she could, almost trying to escape the pleasure, she almost couldn't stand it. Nothing in the world could feel this good!

She felt her orgasm rise up and began to cum hard on his dick, she did it once, then twice, then three times-before getting to four! And then a resounding five! She was around the corner and trying for a six when he began to spasm wildly inside of her. It had taken him a while to keep her in control, swirling and jerking on his dick. He held her on the ground and cam hard inside of her for a solid minute. Jeanette couldn't stand it anymore and simply lay on the ground, her entire body felt released of any pressure she might have ever had. He kept thrusting attempting to push as much into her body as possible.

He lifted one of her legs up and lent in on his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper into her. She spasmed as he hit a spot she thought was impossible to reach, she cam again and again! He finished with one last strong thrust. He pulled out and left one final enormous load be dumped along her back and ass. It clapped for him once and she laid still.

Jeanette looked up at him and smiled. Alvin returned it and the two curled around each other and gave comforting licks to each of their faces and shoulders. Alvin felt his eyes growing heavy and allowed the fatigue to bring him to sleep. Jeanette leaned against him and felt herself descend into her fatigue.

 **So any suggestions or anything you might want to see I will see what I can do. Please read and review. I need more. Any other kinky stuff you want to see? Just leave it in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the Chipmunks and I do not. Please review; I know a lot of folks are reading this and I want some more feedback for my work. As to those who have already reviewed I just want to say thank you for being considerate.**

For the next few days Alvin was in a near constant state of aggravation. Brittany knew her turn was coming up and she wanted to excite him as much as possible before their eventual bedding and breeding session. She would wear her towel looser sometimes so that if a strong wind blew past, her tantalizing rear would be exposed for just a mouth watering second. Whenever she breastfed she would keep eye contact with Alvin the entire time with a coy look in her eyes and she would tighten her towel top at random moments, during cleaning, during mealtime, even on walks or when they were gardening.

She would just stand upright, unwrap herself so that she was exposed for a moment and then cinch it around herself again tightening it so her cleavage stood out and her nipples tented the fabric. Her perfect bust almost showing through.

To say that Alvin was sexually frustrated would be a gross understatement. It took every bit of his control to not just jump and grab her, rip off her towel and have his way with her right then and there with the other girls, their daughters and nature as his witness. However he stayed strong and slowly but surely his balls reswelled with their awaiting load.

He was producing the amount of semen expected to go into three sexually deviant woman, so only having one at a time was going to leave the final sister just a little bit...messy.

Brittany and Alvin walked into the jungle holding hands, she was laughing and he was glowering at her. He wanted them to just get on with it already.

"Are they out of sight yet?" Susana asked her sister. Beatrice nodded, the four girls stood at the ready and then quickly went rushing into the woods after the retreating forms of their parents, trying to be sneaky so as to not alert anyone of their presence.

* * *

"So is this the same clearing as the one you used with Ellie and Jean?"

Britt asked as she sashayed around the clearing, she found multiple vines growing out of the trees and hanging low to the ground. She took one in her hands and hoisted herself up, she leaned back and was almost flipped backwards, holding herself up with her hands and arms she looked back to where Alvin stood studying her.

She grinned at him for a moment before her boobs fell with gravity and covered her mouth and nose, she could just peek over the tops of the milk producers.

"Nah, I wanted each of you to have a different place. So this is ours. Now how would you like to spend it?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

"Oh I don't know. I think it would be pretty hot to be strung on these vines, like some sort of submissive." She raised an eyebrow, Alvin winked getting the point and began to go to work flinging the vines over tree branches and looping them around in order to get it just right. Brit went off in search of something very specific, she let her towel fall and then her panties and bra. She was skipping naked through the trees when she finally found it. A branch that was long and thing, like a riding crop.

She hummed and picked it up, testing it's flexibility and strength. She gave herself a few experimentally whacks on the backside and groaned at the pain that pulsed through her. She skipped back happily. Alvin was finished and waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow at the crop.

"What's that."  
"IT's what I'm gonna spank you with." Alvin's eyes widened.  
"Uh uh.I made this with you in mind."  
"WHAT! I wanted to do the things in mind to you!" Alvin raced over and picked her up bridal style and began to gallop back to the vines with the intention of just dropping her in them. Britt struggled and shrieked and managed to get onto his shoulder where she began to apply the branch to his butt and lower back, he responded by giving her a firm spank on the rear. They stopped and looked at each other before laughing.

"Tell you what, the first one to make the other cum is in charge deal?"  
"Deal."

They descended into a sixty-nine position with Alvin supporting her and he had an excellent view of her rounded butt and already wet snatch, Brittany oohed in impressed awe at the size of his member, it always took her breath away. She began to fondle his balls and went slowly but steadily down his pecker. Alvin ignored any foreplay and just stuck his fingers into her snatch. Brittany gasped in shock at the touch and began to spasm. She in retaliation plopped her entire head down to his hilt. She tried to suck faster and faster but her body was not listening to her. She eventually groaned and cam from his fingers.

Her final noise brought him to the end and he cam deep in her throat, shooting a load into her belly where it sat. She stood up shakily, she felt full for the first time in a few days. Alvin gently picked her up and placed her face down on the vines. He picked up the crop and grinned.

"Now we begin"

A whistling and it bit deep into the meat of her ass. The fat on her chest jiggled with the force of the blow and she bellowed and screeched. He kept up with the torment until he grew tired of it. She was panting for something a little more. He bent under her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, she scratched at his back and left deep welts, he teased the very opening of her pussy and she ground her way up and down his meat pole.

Alvin brought himself off when he felt himself getting too excited, he wanted this to last a good long while.

Pulling himself out from under her was like disengaging a missile but he managed. He flipped her over again and her butt was just a couple feet from the dirt.

He licked his lips and went under her again, he slowly raised himself up until he was deep within the caverns of her thighs and ass. Brittany blushed up to her ears as she felt him delve his tongue just a little inside and wiggle it wildly.

A snap caught her attention from the very edge of the clearing.

Brittany looked backwards, her head flung back, her butt arching to get more of him inside of her. She saw something squatting in the bushes, a pair of gleaming eyes gazing out at her. She smirked, of course her younger sisters would want to see how a real pro does it.

She decided to tease them a little. Bringing her hands up she cupped her impressive bust and began to knead at the sensitive nubs, she huffed and moaned out, her tongue came out of her mouth and licked at her lips. She slowly began to push herself up and down the vines that held her suspended above the ground. She slowly swung back and forth, hypnotizingly. Her hair blew in the breeze and her cheeks clapped together. Bringing a finger down she delved it into her cunt, she groaned brought the finger up to her nose and took a deep sniff. Alvin buzzed deep in her asscheeks. She cam at the feeling.

"What's mommy doing?" Tesla whispered to Susana. Their little sisters had turned around and headed back, either too scared of the cat monsters or too respectful of their parents to venture further.

"No idea." Susana responded.

Alvin hoisted himself upwards, pulling his bright red face out from between her sweating ass cheeks. He slowly inserted a pinky into her twitching clamping pucker. She seeped a little, then he pushed the finger in further and she groaned. He slowly entered his own cock into her womanhood. She trembled beneath him and clamped hard onto his member, desperately wanting to pull it up all the way inside of her and letting it live there for the rest of her life. She never wanted this feeling of fullness to end!

Then he began to thrust. She was pushed a little bit away with every thrust and almost had to pull herself back using only the muscles of her pussy walls. She made little eep noises in annoyance whenever he was out of her, she then began to groan, deep and full, a bass note almost. She began to groan nd moan louder and louder, an echo came from across the mountains and deep in the jungle.

Her inner walls were conducting the sound into tremors and massaging his dick inside of her. He growled and his second shot went off deep into her, Brittany moaned again, her udders shaking and she thought inaproprietly of milkshakes. Alvin leaned over and took a large heaving breast in his mouth, a couple seconds of sucking and kneading and he got a strong shot of milk into his mouth giving him a much unneeded boost. He began to thrust faster and harder.

He suddenly had an idea and pulled completely out of her. She started to complain before she felt the vines go slack and she rushed towards the ground quickly.

Only to be caught in his lap and his dick speared deeply into her vagina, she huffed and puffed letting out a sharp sound of surprise. She had no idea being at an others mercy could be so...so...hot.

Alvin quickened his pace. Pulling on the vines and lifting her up into the air just to slam her back down onto his cock again and again. He felt as if he were running a marathon and she was his major competitor. Brittany could hardly take it anymore and just gave into the pleasure tearing her body apart. She growled and thrashed and swung in the vines, she allowed her arms and legs to be pulled tight and her nectar to flow out of her, she was in a constant loop of cumming and being filled. She felt the biggest wave of all time hit her and she tightened and screamed before becoming loose again.

"Oh baby." Brittany hummed.  
"I ain't done yet." Alvin responded and tightened the vines, he began to twitch wildly inside of her, she could feel every bump and vein pulse in one herculean effort before he emptied himself in her.

Brittany screamed as he cam once more inside of her. He didn't pull out, he was afraid to, the cum oozed around his dick, she was like a champagne bottle and his cock was the cork, keeping all of his delicious, potent, addictive cum deep in her womb. She felt positively full.

Alvin slowly lowered the vines so that she sunk back down onto his cock and lay firmly in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She practically sloshed with the amount of times he had filled her up. Brittany looked back and kissed him lightly on the lips a few times.

"If this doesn't get me pregnant then it is officially a seven year thing." She said tiredly. Alvin blinked his eyes dumbly, he had frankly forgotten why they had been doing this little bit of fun in the first place. He simply smiled nodded and shifted his dick inside of her.

She squeezed instinctively as if telling him that he was safe and loved. They fell asleep.

Susana and Tesla stood up and looked at each other in confusion.

"So uh- do you have any idea what that was all about?"  
"No freaking c-c-clue." Tesla responded, the four of them began to head home before their mommies got worried about where they were. Leaving their parents to slumber peacefully. In a post orgasmic bliss.

 **Please review, also it would be pretty sweet if anyone knew someone who would be up for drawing this or** **something, making a little comic out of it, if that is possible, just answer in the comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know that this is a bit of a tease but I just wanted to ask if there were any requests or ideas that could happen in the oncoming chapters.**

 **Anything you want to see happen?**

 **Any combo of anything?**

 **Just leave it in the comments or PM me or something.**

 **I want to get better.**

 **Thank you, I intend for there to be a new chapter up by the weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah I know sorry about the lame message, just wanted to see what people were thinking. In the oncoming chapters there will be incest, like flat out incest, review please as I want to get better. Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks, I do not. It is a seven year time skip. So the first litter is around 14, the second is 7 and Alvin and the girls are around 28. No actual sex in this chapter sorry about that.**

Susana normally got up first among her sisters and brothers, she stretched and scratched the back of her head. Her sisters were asleep in the large pile that they usually slumbered in. Tesla and Beatrice were spooning and Bea had her hand in between her twins breasts. Susana smiled, there was definitely going to be some blushing once those two woke up.

She tied her towel top on around her breasts, and a loose fitting skirt, it looked to be a clear day so she applied some coconut oil to tan a little. She quickly got out of the room, tiptoeing and got past her little brothers and sisters room. Her parents slept at the end of the hall so she did not have to worry about waking them up.

They wrestled nearly every night that she could remember, the weird wrestling that she and her sister had walked in on all those years ago in the jungle. She could ignore it on command now, and it never bothered her anyways. She got out into the sunshine, the moon was just setting and the enormous fire that lit up there world was floating overhead. Bright oranges and reds contrasted with the green landscape. Susana cracked her back and smiled. She went to the edge of the garden and carefully picked a couple of tomatoes, she didn't want to get dirty but felt like a little snack.

She was standing there with one tomato in either hand and gazing up at the sky, she appreciated the colors that populated the sky in the morning. She would never try to copy it; that was strictly Beatrice's work, or maybe Wendy if she wasn't being so sensitive.

Susana heard a flying whistle and felt a firm smack on her rear. She yelped and dropped a tomato that was promptly grabbed midair by her twin who giggled at her sisters angry expression, icy blue eyes attempting to chip away at Jackson's cool tanned demeanor, she would spend the most time out in the sun and was the darkest out of the six sisters.

"Jackie!" Susana yelled in annoyance rubbing her rear.  
"Oh come on Susie, don't be sad, be happy." Jackie began to croon to her sister leaning heavily against her side and smiling widely. Susana pretended to be annoyed until she also began to hum and smiled at her sister.

The two of them had significantly changed over the years, Jackson allowed her hair to grow long and wild, it was dark with sun and balms that she rubbed in it, her body had blossomed decently, but compared to their mother's bodies they were mere demigods. Her breasts were around a healthy handful and her legs were strong and toned, her rear ballooning out nice and firmly.

Susana had a similar look, lightly glazed skin, with her hair in a high ponytail and her breast were actually beginning to close in on her mothers. Her hips were wide and it would be difficult for her to find any jeans that fit back in society.

Her other sisters in contrast had much different body types. Tesla had inherited her mothers genes hard, she had long thin legs that allowed her to stride with a grace and bump to her movements, her hair was in a tight bun on her head with a couple of shorter strands framing her face. Her tits however were almost nonexistent.

Beatrice was pale and wispy, shorter than her sister she appeared like a fairy or a willofthesisps. She had no breasts to speak of and appeared younger than her fourteen years. Her hair was cut close to her skull in a bob and she had bright features that smiled at everything.

Olivia had braids that went down to around her chest, her hips and butt had grown impressive with her height and her eyes would spark with her mothers determination.

Wendy looked exactly as Ellie did at her age, same pigtails, her proportions were nice but not as ample as her mother's were after the shipwreck.

The sisters had remained in the same room and switched from the hammocks they swung in as children to mats on the floor as there was no fear of any creepy crawlies biting them at night and this way they felt closer, almost like a litter of puppies.

The two sisters sat down to their breakfast of vegetables and fruit, not making much conversation until Jackson finally broke it.

"What do you think our presents are going to be tonight?" She asked excitedly. Susie shrugged, it was their birthday today so who really knew?

"I heard mommy talking and she said that they have something 'Life changing' to show us." Jackie said excitedly; she had a couple of hopes for what it might be, but her parents were keeping them all in the dark currently.

"Well I certainly hope that it gets up to your expectations." Susie said, the two sisters grinned at each other miscehviously. A squabble was coming from inside the doorway, out walked Wendy and Olivia, the older sister slapping the underside of her twins breasts in fun.

"Ow! Quit it." Olivia kept at it again, causing the sacks of fat to ripple lightly.  
"It's just a pinch to grow an inch."  
"You're one to talk, you must pinch yourself everyday to get to your height!" Wendy complained, she had also inherited her mother's height as well. Olivia simply smiled, she was pretty tall, almost the same height as her father.

"Quit arguing and have some breakfast." Jackson said flinging a pineapple at them, Wendy caught it offhandedly and began to peel the fruit.

"Morning" Alvin walked out of the hut with a long deep back stretch, his daughters couldn't help but get a clear view of his crotch and the bulge that was beneath it. It was not even erect but it was noticeable. They had been raised in such a liberal environment that they had seen it before but were still entranced by it. They did not know why, if they had bothered to ask Jeanette she would have simply attributed it to her girls hormones going into flux. He was the most readily available male and all females know on a deep primal level that they should seek out the most readily available. Since he was the only one of breeding age and also so well endowed it made perfect sense for the girls to lust after their father.

They did not entirely comprehend lust but they knew that they wanted to be closer to their parents and to show it somehow.

The rest of the family came out. The mothers had a pile of presents in their arms; their younger siblings practically dancing around their parents legs giggling at the coming festivities of the day. Tesla and Beatrice were helping their mothers with the other presents. Brittany looked at her oldest daughters nervously before rudely elbowing Ellie in the side. Eleanor looked at her in annoyance, the two sisters exchanged many looks and gestures without a word. Eventually Ellie sighed in exasperation and motioned for the oldest girls to gather around her.

She lowered her voice once they got close.  
"We have a separate present for you six tonight, so please do not make a fuss that we do not have any gifts for you this morning." The six exchanged worried expressions, this was the first time that on their birthdays they did not receive a gift, they chose to grin and bare it. With a little pouting from Susana and Olivia but after a brief lecture from Tesla they consented. Of course Jeanette and Brittany lectured Tesla about lecturing her sisters.

The younger children did not seem to notice, or if they did they did not care.

At around midday their mothers came out with buckets made of wood and dropped their tops, it was time for their milking. Susie motioned for her sisters and brother to come close and observe, she went to Brittany's teat and appeared to be modeling it for them.  
"This is where we get mommy milk. I am going to show you how to milk her."

Susie grasped the base of her mothers breast, and tightened her grip on it. The breast swelled with weight before milk began to shoot out of the nipple; her siblings watched in fascination. Fauna reached and tweaked Brittany's other nipple before pulling back in fear as she groaned at the mounting pleasure that it gave her. She smiled at the seven year old.

"It's alright sweetie, try it again." Fauna reached out and firmly gripped the firm nub in-between two fingers and her thumb before twisting sharply to the left and pulling down. Brittany concealed a howl and allowed the splattering of milk at the bottom of the bucket to be noise enough.

* * *

"So what is it that you guys wanted to show us?" Susana demanded when the youngest children had been put to bed with full bellies of mommy milk. Their mothers and father looked at each other before Brittany nodded, then Jeanette and then Ellie.

"Well first and foremost we know how you six look at your Daddy." Brittany began. The six of them blushed, they could hardly talk about their feelings, how hot and odd and happy his existence made them.

"Well we want you to know that we can help you with it, make you a little bit like us, attempt to...explain I...ugh." Jeanette said in aggravation. "Let me start at the beginning, and I mean the very beginning. We four washed ashore on this island fourteen years ago, and well we ate something strange, something that erm-ahem." Jeanette coughed.

"Gave us these!" Brittany shouted and grasped her breasts and thrust them forward into her children's faces. "We ate them and fell in love with Alvie, then we did something that uh. Made you six, and well, we see how you look at him and we were your age when it happened so we just want you to have that opportunity."

Ellie came forward and handed each of the girls a full root and a potato shaped thing. She smiled calmly and lovingly at her daughters.  
"You do not have to do this if you don't want to, but we want you to have this choice. Just so that you know there is no escape from the island, and well, there are no other ways to actually...releave the pressure you feel."

The six looked at each other, only Susana and Tesla sort of knew what might be in store, and it looked strange but their mommy and daddy looked so...happy...and complete afterwards. Susana nodded her head and quickly bit into her root. It was delicious; she chowed it down, the potato soon followed.

"Good thing we didn't give them the bark." Brit whispered to Jean. She giggled in response.

Susie looked around, her sisters had quickly followed her lead and the six of them stood in front of their parents wondering what exactly will happen next.

That was when the burning sensation started to tingle through Susie's body and she felt her entire body contract and jiggle outwards.

* * *

Meanwhile along the coast a small boat chugged along. A tall man stood on the bow, he had a notebook and a camera, he kept a strong look on the river that he was traversing.

This would be the fourteenth time in as many years that he did this. At first it was as a way to search, now it was just in remembrance. His adoptive father and his little brother said that he was living in the past, he never saw it that way. Coming down here, thanking the friendly family that had pulled the three dumb tourists out of the frothing river, and of course he paid his respects to his brother and closest friends. Lost so long ago.

He used to look for them, any clue no matter how small. Even tracking down a couple of false leads all the way in Europe. Now he simply paid his respects to the river that took them. He hoped that they were happy now, as happy as he and Theodore and Dave were with their lives.

Simon Seville marked down the notebook with a few musings before dropping four roses into the river, it cost him a lot to do this every year but hey it was his way to mourn.

Sighing he turned the boat around and began heading back up river against the current. He thought that for a moment he heard four familiar voices chattering out somewhere, singing happy birthday. But that would be just about as crazy as it sounded.

 **Please Review and tell me how to improve, sorry for the previous chapter, I am just desperate for input. I promise some smut and orgyness next chapter, up as soon as humanly possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Wendy=E &A tall straw colored hair and brown eyes_

 _Olivia=E &A Looks like Ellie_

 _Susana=B &A Alvins hair color and freckles blue eyes_

 _Jackson=B &A Looks like Britt_

 _Tesla=J &A Looks like Jean_

 _Beatrice=J &A Pale skin blonde hair_

 **Warning Incest awaits. Another time jump. I do not support incest but this is a fictional piece so be prepared for it. Ross Bagdasharian owns Alvin and the chipmunks I own none of this stuff except for the idea. Please read and review. I am pretty certain that this is my final chapter for this thing.**

 **And no there will be no Theodore or Simon in this story. Just assume that they ended up back with civilization and lived long happy lives.**

Susie bent over and held her stomach in fear and pain. It was amazing, it was excruciating. She felt pleasure and pain in waves that she had never even attempted to comprehend before. She felt a hand soothing her back. Her mommy was rubbing her lower back and butt and making little soothing sounds. She was simultaneously preforming the same task on Jackson, she was on her knees and huffing and puffing, her tongue out from her puffing lips and her longer fuller hair was now lowered to the ground.

It was at around the same equal length as her breasts. The nipples just grazing the ground.

Olivia's in comparison was pressing up against the floor, they were just like her mother's now. Ellie was tending her younger daughter, admittedly in a bit less risqué manner than Brittany. She was just rubbing her back and cooing. Wendy had tried to stay standing but the milk that she felt produced for the first time and the way that her hips swelled out of her towel...she could not take it and fell to the ground and cuddled up next to Ellie, her body one enormous pleasure nerve. She gasped every time her mother touched her. Her hair was out of it's usual bundle and was now hanging free in the air.

Jeanette had also undone her daughter's hair. Their legs were long and strong but not as long as their mothers. Their butts were on par with Susie's and Jackson's now. Large and bubble shaped. They jiggled with every breath that they took. They brought their faces up and groaned in unison.

Alvin debated if what he was doing was morally right. Then he wondered if he would be able to handle nine horny woman all at once. His dick answered that one for him as it slowly filled with blood and stood erect.

Alvin practically began to pant at the sight of the three mothers comforting their twins. He smiled widely at the sight, it was so erotic! It reminded him of something...something that he had not seen for a long time...it reminded him of the first time that they landed and lost all of their fears and inhibitions. Nine months later they got these six glorious lights in their life.

And now he was going to show them how much he appreciated them all. He was going to love them, all of them, and all of them, their enormous heaving breasts, their gloriously shaped posteriors, almost too large for white girls, their lovely full suckable lips and dripping snatches.

"So shall we begin?" Alvin said pushing his hips forward subtly, he wanted a bit of attention too after all.

"Okay fine, sheesh." Brittany said rolling her eyes in annoyance at her husbands childish behavior. She then turned to the six girls who were all gazing at each other with lidded heavy eyes, as if they had just seen each other for the first time. Tesla experimented by reaching out and grasping Wendy's tit and squeezing, the shorter sister gasped at the touch. Her entire body felt supercharged! As if electricity and sunlight were dancing on her skin!

A little bit of milk sloshed in Wendy's breast as she moved closer to her sisters grip.

"Who wants to go first?" Ellie said democratically, all six girls looked at each other sheepishly not wanting to be the first to admit that they knew nothing about this sort of thing.  
"Do what mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe a demonstration is in order?" Jeanette said as she gazed at Alvin's dick hungrily. Ellie and Britt quickly agreed.

"Now we're going to show you six how to really have fun." Brittany said, she Jeanette and Eleanor scooted over to where Alvin stood, his cock erect and almost dripping with sweat and precum. Brittany wiggled her eyes at her girls once she got to it and measured it along the length of her face. Eleanor smiled at her daughters comfortingly and Jeanette blushed dark red in embarrassment at what her daughters were going to see.

The three then got to work coating Alvin's cock in some natural lubricant of spit. They would tweak at their nipples and rub the resulting milk on top for good measure, already dripping from their pussies from just the foreplay. They continued on, it appeared as if his dick was actually getting larger the longer that it was in their hot salivating mouths, or eager hands made tiny in comparison, or when their breasts were picked up and rubbed against it. IT would turn milky white and the veins and bumps stood out even further.

Alvin bit his lips, he felt his balls tightening closer to his body. His sack closing on them, he knew the rumbling feeling in his gut well by now. He thrust forward and leaned back for his jizz to fly in a wide arc over his wives and land on top of his daughters. They all freezes in shock, it looked like their daddy had just peed on them!

But Susana smelt the musk and she licked at the salty goo and the thick flavor instantly stuck to her taste buds. She licked her lips and quickly crawled forward, Beatrice and Olivia not wanting to be outdone quickly crawled forward with her. They could have quickly stood up and gotten there faster but this seemed more appropriate in the situation that they found themselves in.

They approached and very softly began to kiss his head and shaft. He panted as it began to reharden. Olivia got the head in her mouth and slowly began to suckle on it like a lollipop. Brittany got a wicked idea and grasped the back of the girls head and quickly shoved it along the shaft, Olivia scream was muffled by her full mouth. She only got around a third of the way before she gagged and pulled back.

"I guess it was too much to hope for her to get to it on her first try." Brittany sighed. Ellie glared at her sister and comforted her daughter.

"I bet that I can do it!" Susana said in excitement, she attempted to copy what her mother and aunts and sister had done. She also only got to around a third of the way. Alvin hissed as she tried to go further.

"A little less teeth sweetheart." Alvin said as he pulled back a little. Susana complied but eventually pulled back and pouted at the meat stick in annoyance.

"What do you do with this thing besides sucking on it?"

Britt, Jean and Ellie exchanged knowing looks before quickly wiping out their hands, each with either a rock or scissors, Jeanette swore and then Brittany and Ellie went until Britt got a paper and beat her little sister.

"YES!" Brittany said flinging her arms up int he air and her breasts quivered with repressed breathing. Ellie pouted and Jean patted her shoulder affectionately. "Okay girls this is what we do with it!" Brittany said excitedly. She quickly leaned backwards and spread her long legs as far as possible. Alvin scooted down until his face was in her snatch. He decided to get a couple of quick tastes and tease her a little on the way. He ran his tongue along her snatch two or three long times, he took her clot in his mouth and sucked. Brittany rolled her eyes in ecstacty.

Alvin groaned out loud as Jeanette and Ellie each took a nut in their mouth and slurped. It was not an easy thing as each one filled an entire mouth a piece. They would spit it out to get some air. Alvin fitted as much of his fingers as he could into Brittany, only about two or three and they were nearly sucked up to his elbow.

He finally pulled back and Jean and Ellie scuttled backwards. Alvin lined himself up carefully and he slowly entered before smirking. Brittany flushed and was about to swear at him before he shoved himself all the way up to the hilt. He sheathed himself in her womb and began to thrust as frantically as he possibly could. His face twisted into a mask of lust and longing as he continuously pounded away at the 28 year old woman's snatch.

With a howl he finished inside of her and slipped his cum and pussy juice soaked member out of her tunnel.

"That's what it is for." Brittany managed to get out in between each breath. Alvin jerked his member strongly s few more times and it became hard again.

"Ready?" He asked Brittany aligning himself with her entrance.  
"Again?" She said excitedly. Ellie stepped between them, dangerously as his spear almost impaled her through and through.  
"First let the others have a go. It's only fair." Alvin rolled his eyes but consented, he was excited to try the other eight pussies waiting for his attention tonight.  
"Okay then who first?" The daughters exchanged nervous glances. None of them wanted to be first, their Daddies penis looked so frightening but the way that their mother acted with it inside of her...none of them wanted to be first but were prepared to try it out.

Wendy took a deep breath and then walked forward. A strong smile on her face.

"I want to try it Daddy." Alvin smiled and petted her face softly "You sure baby?"

She nodded. Alvin quickly scooped her up in his arms and she was squealing in ecstasy. Her arms and legs wrapped around his chest and torso, her ass trembled in anticipation, she felt his cock rest right beside it. She could almost feel something strange swimming along his shaft, she did not know that these had been inside of her Daddies balls earlier.

Alvin lifted her up as far as he could, her breasts and a little bit of her stomach rested above his head. His cock head rested a half an inch underneath her snatch. It twitched and he slowly allowed her to fall downwards on top of it. Wendy groaned and gasped, she felt something tear inside of her and a tiny bit of blood assisted in the lubbing of his dick.

She twitched and engulfed him, Alvin froze about halfway down.  
"You prepped baby?" Wendy wanted to shake her head and shout out no.

"I feel full Daddy."  
"You're gonna be a hell of a lot fuller in a few more seconds." Alvin shoved the rest of himself inside of her. Wendy gasped and gulped up the air. Her sisters watched in anticipation.

"Hey babies want to see something fun?" Jeanette said to the other girls. She and Ellie spread their legs and assumed the 69 position. With Ellie resting on top of her older sister, Eleanor's breasts almost covered Jeanette's pussy but she managed to find wrapped her legs around Ellie's back and bust. Jeanette inserted close to three fingers into her sister, admittedly it was her thumb, ring finger and pinky.

Ellie started to lick desperately at her older sister, she was reveling in the attention but she wanted to return the favor. Ellie licked and sucked and slurped at the gloriously engorged clit in front of her nose.

Jeanette showed the other girls the best way's to pleasure themselves and even took a hands on approach to doing so with them, sticking part of her hand into her girls pussies.

Olivia, Tesla and Susana took the same triple position that their mother's had done many years ago on top of a mountain. Tesla almost disappearing between Susana's enormous gorgeous butt cheeks. Alvin felt his balls tighten again and he cam hard in his daughter. Wendy gasped and bit down hard on his shoulder. Alvin smiled down at her.

Jackson was in front of him in an instant.  
"I want a go now!" Alvin smiled and quickly went over to a table. He grabbed a piece of bark and chewed on it until it was mush, he swallowed and felt energy and horniness and need flood him again. He turned and saw Brittany and Jackson bent over with their rears pointed at him in anticipation. Brittany slapped her cheeks together and Jackson simply wiggled hers.

Alvin walked over and slapped his daughter once hard on the right cheek. Jackson gasped and shouted in surprise, it had a strong hint of pleasure and arousal. She felt a fire inside of her, one that her Daddy was adding and she was loving it. The rest of the family gathered around almost as if this was a turning point. Wendy might have been an accident but him fucking Jackson in this position, in Britt's position...it was a turning point, a tipping moment. He slowly sheathed himself and Jean, Ellie and Britt all breathed out a sigh, they had successfully integrated their daughter's into their life, they had successfully split their husband yet again.

His love was spread among the nine of them!

Alvin gasped at the wetness, the tightness was strong. Her muscles were stronger than her mothers but they were unexperienced, it hurt almost as much as when Susana almost bit his dick. But he was willing to take it simply from the pleasure flooding his mind. Like a migraine he accepted the waves pulsing through his head. Jackson smiled and moaned, she could not articulate how wonderful she felt at that moment.

This was what her parents was saving for her, she loved them all the more for the present. She looked as her mother slipped her cunt underneath her daughter's pussy. Jackson complied by eating her out. Susana moved to the top of her mother's head and sat. Brittany wrapped her arms around her daughter's glorious hips and thighs attempting to pull her daughter down into herself.

Alvin repeatedly thrusted into Jackson from behind. Her face buried in Brittany's folds, her moans only muffled from eating out Susie. Her stimulation was only added from Wendy and Olivia suckling on her gushing breasts. Susie's mouth however was free and Jeanette and Eleanor made good use of it, teasing their snatches as they slurped and licked at their nieces tits.

Tesla and Beatrice were busy trying to memorize the insides of their sisters. They could almost taste the residual milk from their mothers tits as they licked and nibbled at Wendy and Olivia's cunts. They merely continued their hard work on their Aunt Mommy Brittany Lover as they were calling her now. Brittany laid out on her back was relishing her turn getting all of the attention, she hoped that her baby girl was enjoying being filled up by her Daddy.

That was the last cognizant image that Alvin had. His balls tightened up and he released his enormous load of jizz over his harem. Pound after pound of bright neon cum poured over the girls. They shouted and cooed in exuberance and rubbed the cum into their skins like suntan lotion.

For the rest of the night he remembers entering everyone at least twice, maybe three times. At one point he came to with his junk stuck up Ellie's ass and Jeanette sitting on his face, Brittany sucking on his balls. He knew, this was love, this was the best moment of love he had ever experienced, all because his daughters and wives were all there and expressing themselves and their love in as pure and undiluted a way as possible.

* * *

The next morning Alvin woke up and walked outside. He had to disengage himself from the pile of legs and arms and enormous heaving breasts and glorious asses. He stretched, he was amazed he hadn't pulled anything, or died from dehydration or something similar. While the girls were all filled up he was completely and utterly drained.

Brittany came up behind him and hugged him. He grabbed her hands and squeezed.

"Morning." She yawned out and rubbed a little into his back. "Last night was amazing, you were incredible."

Alvin smirked at the praise. He moved around their makeshift kitchen and began to make something in a coconut shell. They had hollowed a few out and made small corks out of wood. He mixed it all in but frowned and looked into it.

"You mind shaking this up for me?" He said handing it to her. Brittany rolled her eyes but consented. She loosened her towel and moved it to her rump and hips, she put the coconut right between her cheeks and began to shake up and down. She went faster and faster, even more rapidly than she had pumped last night. Twerking the shit out of the drink to make something delicious for her husband to drink, she leaned over and rested her hands on her knees and began to pant a little. Eventually she stopped and straightened up and handed it to Alvin.

He smiled uncorked and began to drink from it. He handed it to her she took a couple of chugs.

"What are you looking forward to in the future?" Brittany said as the two of them sat down at the table. Alvin thought for a little while, scratched his chin and then smiled.

"Living here, with the three of you and the children. When the boys and girls are old enough teach them about what we do, maybe have some grandchildren. Or more children. And eventually kicking the bucket of old age in my sleep."

"Thinking far ahead?" She said quirking an eyebrow and pouting her thick lips.

"You know it."

The two smiled, leaned across the table and affectionately kissed and nuzzled until the others woke up.

And as the years past and their family grew that became true. None of them wanted to leave the island and the children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren lived in peace and prosperity. Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor lived to see them all settled in and eventually passed on peacefully.

 _ **OR Perhaps**_

Alvin Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor eventually figured out at around the age of fifty that they were not aging at all. No cell growth or death. This also applied to most of their children. They remained on the island and kept on keeping on in their ways, they had truly rediscovered Eden, a regular Heaven on Earth with delicious food, loving company and enough rolls in the hay to establish them on the island as a permanent indigenous people. The land never seemed to stop and the island slowly expanded to be it's own private world. Populated utterly by them and their children.

 ** _OR MAYBE!_**

One day Wendy with her four month old baby bouncing on her hip were by the shore. A small boat approached out of the fog and landed. Sailors disembarked surprised and amazed. Alvin and the rest of the clan emerged from the jungle and after a long time of consulting and hassling they consented to leave their home. They were all praised as being hardy survivors.

Theodore, Simon and Dave initially agreed to visit with them and see them. But once the details of Jacksons, Susana's, Tesla, Beatrice, Wendy and Olivia's children were brought to light they could hardly stand to look at them. Except for Theodore who stayed and enjoyed the babies for as long as he could until he too grew ashamed and disgusted.

The family hardly left their mansion afterwards. They bought it with rights from the island that they sold as rightful owners. They debated if they should have ever left.

 ** _AND MAYBE STILL!_**

One day a small group of college students guided by Simon Seville the fourth landed on a deserted island in the middle of South America. It had sprung up from nowhere and the curiosity of the leaders great grandfather caused him interest. Upon landing the group discovered a strange mist and later on a massive grouping of graves. Upon excavation they found four skeletons all grouped together, three females and a male, all wound around each other as if in a hug. One last cuddle to last the rest of their days.

 _ **AND JUST**_

 _ **LIKE THAT**_

 _ **THE END!**_

 **Well there you have it. Please review and if anyone is up to drawing fan art or whatever of this please message me or write int he reviews I would be honored. Read as I would love if someone made art of this.**

 **I intend to revisit this place some time in a** **different time, maybe with the boys and the mothers. Definitely going to do a few more Alvin and the Chipmunks erotic fan fiction in the future that does not take place on the island and will work on Huey Loving.**

 **Thank you all for leaving reviews and reading constantly. It means a lot to me. So again if you have any idea if there is anyone out there willing to draw this or something similar send it their way.**


End file.
